Não Era Pra Ser Assim
by Lexas
Summary: Obs.: Meu fichomenagem a MegamanRockman no Japão não deixem de comentar, e também de me avisarem acerca de qualquer absurdo![Finalizado]!
1. Meu Filho, Minha Vida

Título do Fanfic : Não Era Pra Ser Assim

Autor: Lexas(joaotjr@hotmail.com)

Obs.: Meu fic-homenagem a Megaman(Rockman no Japão) não deixem de comentar, e também de me avisarem acerca de qualquer absurdo!

****

Capítulo I - Meu Filho, Minha Vida

- Hmmm...

- Descanse seus circuitos, isso não irá demorar.

- De novo aqui, doutor? Acho que o Willy está ficando cada vez mais louco!

- Acho que sim - o bom velhinho dava uma risada - infelizmente para isso eu não tenho remédio algum, Rock.

- Eu sei - em sua cama, ele continuava imóvel - por quanto tempo eu estive desativado?

- Alguns dias.

- Tanto assim?

- Tive que refazer seu corpo, filho. Totalmente.

- ...

- ...

- ...

- ...

- Meu corpo... totalmente? Eu... eu...

- Agradeça a Rush. Se não fosse por ele, você estaria em frangalhos a essa hora - Havia uma certa melancolia na voz de Light ao olhar para Rock - se não fosse por ele...

- Onde ele está? - Rock perguntava, temendo pelo pior.

- Bem ao seu lado, mas não se mexa, ou vai me atrapalhar.

- Ele esta bem?

- Vai ficar - Light apenas se concentrava no que estava fazendo. Devido a um descuido de Rock, seu corpo fora reduzido a peças dispersas e soterradas.

Não, não foi um descuido, longe disso. Ele atrasou um desabamento, o qual teria matado muito mais pessoas.

antes que seu filho pudesse fazer outras perguntas, Light desativa seus circuitos. Olhando para o lado, ele ativa o monitor, o qual começa a passar o momento em que tudo aconteceu. O desabamento em si foi impedido, mas apenas por um curto espaço de tempo.

E como esquecer? Tinha tudo gravado, perdeu a conta de quantas vezes assistiu aquele vídeo nas últimas três horas.

Era algo tão simples... como as coisas chegaram a tanto? Era verdade que Willy estava preso, mas sua loucura parecia ter sido transmitida para suas criações.

Lembrava-se muito bem. Era o dia em que seriam votadas novas leis para robôs na câmara Federal, e muitas pessoas importantes estariam lá.

Políticos, lideres, representantes, embaixadores... muitas das leis limitariam a área de atuação dos replóides, mas por outro lado, lhes concederiam muitas outras vantagens.

Mas... qual era o propósito daquele ataque? Era sabido que um grupo de robôs renegados criados por Willy estava agindo na clandestinidade, tendo alvos diferentes entre si. Demoraram meses para tentar criar um padrão, entender qual era o motivo dos ataques. Afinal, era praticamente impossível resgatarem Willy, apesar de isso já ter sido feito antes. Mas o fato das ações deles de longe possuir alguma ligação com Willy era cada vez mais evidentes.

Nada de roubos, seqüestros ou coisas parecidas. Ele mesmo não acreditou. Na verdade, Willy parecia ter um sorriso irônico no rosto quando recebeu sua visita.

"Você se lembra do que tanto conversávamos em nossos anos dourados, não lembra?", foram as palavras de Willy.

Sim, ele se lembrava. O maior medo... o único medo que ele e Willy compartilhavam até os dias atuais.

A revolta das máquinas.

Sempre teorizaram se tal coisa era possível. Teorias ingênuas, pensamentos confusos... a verdade era que isso lhes custou longas horas de discussões ao longo de suas vidas.

Mas eram tempos que faziam falta. A época na qual ele e Willy compartilhavam não apenas de objetivos em comum, mas também de pontos de vista.

Afinal, com o desenvolvimento da tecnologia e o surgimento da inteligência artificial, até que ponto as máquinas chegariam? Se um dia chegassem a serem capazes de tomar decisões, o que garante que tomariam a decisão correta?

E se tomassem, correta para quem?

Sim, lá estava a cena do vídeo. Era previsível que os replóides atacariam a camara Federal. Mais do que isso, os últimos ataques apontavam para aquele local.

Era sabido que os replóides de Willy possuíam um certo grau de liberdade para planejarem melhor de acordo com a situação. O que não esperavam era que tal "liberdade" pudesse ser ampliada.

Inteligência artificial, lembrava-se do sorriso de Willy. Foi a primeira e única vez que ele realmente sentiu um profundo ódio de seu antigo companheiro.

A fábrica... como ela se chamava? Road Runner? Heel's Pit?

Definitivamente isso não era o mais importante. Nem de longe, visto que, mediante a situação, não era o que ocupava sua mente.

Lembrava-se. Como tais replóides poderiam ser tão maldosos? Até mesmo Willy tinha um certo grau de dignidade. Sempre quis dominar o mundo, mas nunca, nunca ordenou o ataque a pessoas. Controle, dominação... mas ferir diretamente, nunca.

Na verdade, os robôs de Willy serviam mais para deter seu filho. Mas nenhum deles, até então, havia jogado tão baixo.

Quantas vezes Rock esteve em perigo? E quantas vezes ele sobreviveu? Rush não fora criado a toa, sabia que Willy estava ficando cada vez mais perigoso.

Mas nada se comparava aos últimos robôs.

Uma emboscada, lembrava-se. Uma fábrica de pneus abandonada - lembrava-se vagamente de seu filho Ter lutado lá em outra ocasião - aonde eles ameaçavam explodi-la.

Uma ameaça que poderia ser ignorada, se não ficasse próxima a prédios, e o sistema de gás de todo o bairro não fosse interligado.

Por que não pensou nisso? Era óbvio demais que era uma armadilha.

Mas isso nunca fez diferença para Rock. Nunca.

Por que ele nunca desistia. Rock, o replóide criado para servir a humanidade. Sua criação, seu filho, transformado em um guerreiro devido a necessidade.

Um herói, acima de todas as coisas. 

Light para o que estava fazendo quando sente algo tocar em sua mão. Algo liquido.

Lágrimas. Suas lágrimas.

Não era para as coisas terem chegado àquele ponto. Os replóides de Willy entraram no estacionamento de um prédio e ameaçaram destruir tudo. Só podiam estar blefando, era o que ele disse ao ver a cena através da camera que Rock carregava. Máquinas não agiam assim. Nem mesmo o mais terrível dos replóides de Willy agiria assim. Em geral, seguiam planos pré-concebidos, ao invés de... improvisar.

Improvisar, não. Reagir. Adaptar. Improvisar.

E foi o que fizeram. Máquinas pensantes com a incrível capacidade de aprenderem e se adaptarem. Danificaram seriamente os alicerces do prédio, causando uma confusão em massa.

Como previsto, Rock serviu de sustentação. Mas nem ele seria capaz de permanecer ali para sempre. Trabalhando em conjunto com Rush, eles começaram a evacuar o prédio.

A cena do cão metálico voando ainda estava passando no visor. Os circuitos de Rock estavam sobrecarregados devido ao esforço, sabia que ele não resistiria por muito tempo.

Na verdade, matematicamente falando era impossível ele conseguir segurar as sustentações do prédio antes que todos saíssem. Era algo óbvio e, mesmo não desistindo em momento algum, Rock tinha ciência desse fato.

Os replóides haviam temporariamente vencido, com algumas cartadas haviam imobilizado o maior defensor dos seres humanos e estavam livres para cumprir seu objetivo. Felizmente eles não conseguiram seguir adiante, pois encontraram um grande obstáculo.

Seu outro filho.

Aquele que sempre ajudava Rock nas horas mais difíceis. Não sabia quando Rock fez contato com ele, mas o mesmo estava lá, protegendo a camara federal. Os poucos replóides que não foram destruídos, fugiram seriamente feridos.

Era mais um dia. Mais uma batalha vencida. Tudo poderia ter terminado sem grandes perdas, mas... eles TINHAM que fazer aquilo.

Por que? Como máquinas podiam ser capazes de tal coisa? Como criaturas criadas por seres humanos podiam ser tão... frios?

Espertos. Espertos, frios e calculistas. Haviam se dividido em dois grupos, os que cuidariam de Rock, e os que se encarregariam do resto da missão.

Mas, ao contrário do que Rock imaginou, o "seu grupo" não se dispersou enquanto ele segurava o prédio.

Não, eles estavam lá - Dr. Light congelava a imagem em que mostrava o olhar de surpresa de Rock ao vê-los - e esperando.

Por que eles tinham que fazer aquilo, afinal? Não acrescentou nada ao seu objetivo, mas... por que?

Por que tinham que atacar Rock, imobilizado? Era óbvio que mais alguns segundos e tudo desabaria, mas... por que?

Dr. Light se vira, olhando para o computador central que estava logo atrás dele. Com alguns toque no teclado ele acessa os arquivos centrais do prédio, o registro da cameras.

Ele para, observando o vídeo. Não o vídeo da batalha de Rock, tampouco dos escombros, mas sim as imagens que a camera interna de seu laboratório captou, aonde mostrava seu desespero.

É como se uma flecha atravessasse seu coração quando ele vê aquela cena novamente. O seu grito, seu medo... 

"ROCK!!!!" - aquilo estava gravado no fundo de sua alma. Fora no exato momento em que os Replóides dispararam contra ele, impiedosamente.

Ele, óbviamente, permaneceu ali, recebendo cada disparo. Em momento algum fraquejou. Em horas como aquela ele desejava não ter adicionado sensores de dor ao seu "garoto".

Mas, se determinação era o que ele tinha de sobra, resistência não era uma dádiva. Bem ou mal, ele não podia resistir para sempre. E, com todo o seu corpo direcionando suas forças para segurar o prédio, o resultado era previsível.

Quando o corpo de seu filho foi destruido, ele gritou. Gritou como nunca. A sobrecarga em seus circuitos foi demais para ele, de modo que seu corpo acabou por explodir. Consequentemente o prédio ruiu. No fundo, sentia-se um egoísta, já que muitas pessoas morreram e, no fim, só conseguia pensar em uma única pessoa: Rock. Em algum lugar, debaixo de toneladas de concreto, jaziam os restos do corpo de seu filho.

Foi pura sorte o replóide - médico ter socorrido Dr. Light, do contrario o mesmo já estaria morto a essa hora. O choque de ter visto o corpo do filho explodir foi demais para o pobre idoso.

E, se não fosse por Rush, seu filho teria se perdido para sempre, também. 

Rush, um Replóide - cão. Fiel e obediente como um verdadeiro canino. Um verdadeiro anjo da guarda, o qual escavou os escombros até encontrar os restos de seu filho. Os únicos restos, o que restou de sua cabeça e seu cérebro positrônico, semi - destruido.

Sentiu como se suas forças tivessem retornado naquele momento, como se um filho pródigo tivesse retornado ao seu lar. E, mesmo contrariando o estado de seu corpo, passou as últimas horas reconstruindo seu filho, sua jóia.

Estava cansado, muito cansado. Pela primeira vez se deu conta da magnitude de seus sentimentos para com Rock. Sempre o viu de maneira especial. Mais do que uma obra de arte, o filho que nunca teve. E vê-lo sendo destruido apenas agravou seu estado.

E pensar que alguns diziam que era impossível manter sentimentos em relação a uma máquina. Era verdade, ele sentia um amor enorme por Rock mas, nas últimas horas, passou a sentir outra coisa. Na verdade, algo que em toda a sua vida ele teve poucas oportunidades de experimentar. 

Ódio. Raiva. Ira.

Não era o auge da perfeição para ser livre de tais sentimentos, mas tal coisa o deixara surpreso. Sempre acreditou que era difícil alguém odiar outra pessoa do fundo do coração.

E, nesse momento, era o que sentia. Em seu intimo, sabia que os replóides não eram responsáveis por aquilo, que toda a responsabilidade pelo ato era de Willy, e apenas dele.

O desabamento, as mortes... ele era o responsável. Mas, apesar disso, apesar de todas as evidências, ainda assim ele não conseguia deixar de odiar os replóides.

Precisava fazer algo, tomar uma atitude, e sabia perfeitamente quem era a pessoa ideal para ajudá-lo.

Meia hora depois, Dr. Light passa em seu laboratório e, tomando o devido cuidado, começa a apagar as luzes. Estava usando um terno escuro, com um chapéu e uma bengala da mesma cor. Ele para por alguns instantes, observando o novo corpo de seu filho, o qual estava desligado. Ao se virar, em outra bancada, estava o corpo de Rush, bastante avariado. Fez bem em dar aquele anjo - da - guarda para seu filho, e pensar que disseram que ele queria tornar seu garoto mais humano dando-lhe um cachorro...

Mas... não era verdade? Talvez fosse isso, em seu intimo talvez fosse esse seu maior desejo, se tornar um verdadeiro "Geppeto".

Ele termina de apagar as luzes do laboratório e sai para a rua. Normalmente faria isso à tarde, mas não tinha tempo para meros detalhes.

Tinha dúvidas. Tinha perguntas. Sentia-se como uma criança que acabou de descobrir que o mundo não gira ao seu redor.

Queria ter outra alternativa, mas estava em um beco sem saída.

Só uma pessoa poderia ajudá-lo, aquele que durante muito tempo foi um de seus maiores amigos.

E, definitivamente, a última pessoa que ele esperava chamar para conversar.

Continua...


	2. Nossas Imperfeições

Título do Fanfic : Não Era Pra Ser Assim

Autor: Lexas(joaotjr@hotmail.com)

Obs.: Meu fic-homenagem a Megaman(Rockman no Japão) não deixem de comentar, e também de me avisarem acerca de qualquer absurdo!

****

Capítulo II - Nossas Imperfeições

A cada metro que se locomovia para debaixo da terra, sentia uma inquietação ainda maior.

Não queria estar ali. Não gostava nem um pouco do local e, se tivesse alternativa, preferia morrer a pisar naquele lugar.

Como foram chegar àquela situação? Ah sim, como foi esquecer? Cansados das fugas, governos do mundo todo começaram a pesquisar sistemas carcerários imperfeitos, até resolverem seus problemas.

O que tinha diante dele - melhor dizendo, onde se encontrava - era o local conhecido como "A Fortaleza", por assim dizer. Existiam algumas como aquela ao redor do mundo, sendo que ver apenas uma delas era uma visão para o resto da vida. 

A primeira vista, apenas uma plataforma distante da praia, mas um bom observador perceberia um grupo de homens se movendo constantemente de um lado para o outros. 

Obviamente a Fortaleza já havia se tornado um cartão postal daquela cidade, ainda mais depois que seu velho amigo ficou preso lá. Da plataforma - a qual possui um forte sistema de defesa - segue-se um elevador que desce até a outra parte da base, localizada na parte mais funda do mar - a qual não era tão funda assim, levando-se em conta o local aonde se encontrava - aonde os prisioneiros eram devidamente identificados, registrados e direcionados. Para a maioria das pessoas, aquele era o resto da base. 

Enganavam-se. Era apenas mais um porto. Dali, outros elevadores guiavam os prisioneiros para uma prisão bem maior, localizada alguns quilômetros abaixo.

Ele se esforça para segurar uma risada furtiva. Alguém que quisesse resgatar algum dos prisioneiros teria "apenas" que passar pelo porto na superfície, o ponto de entrada no fundo do mar e se locomover por alguns quilômetros para baixo, chegando até a verdadeira prisão aonde, se ainda estivesse inteiro, teria que passar por todos os guardas.

Era uma verdadeira fortaleza. Única em seu país, pouquíssimas em todo o mundo e sua cidade teve a "sorte" de tê-la.

O fim dos sistema carcerário tradicional, basicamente. O crime diminuiu drasticamente, pois muitos infratores eram diretamente encaminhados para aquele local, e as histórias de prisioneiros que enlouqueciam por estarem em um local tão abaixo da superfície viraram rotina entre a população local.

Obviamente ele sempre olhou aquele local com maus-olhos. Nunca gostou daquela alternativa, sabia que era uma violação aos direitos humanos, mas seus argumentos de nada adiantaram. Se absteve da equipe que criou o projeto mas, como fizeram questão de lhe dizer, "sempre há alguém que possa substitui-lo".

O que estava fazendo ali? Por que foi até aquele lugar? Pior, como explicar para seu filho o que viu em sua visita? Como dizer a ele que viu pessoas tendo sua força de vontade minadas, força de um sistema opressor que os reduzia a nada? Era verdade que a grande maioria dali se regenerava e nunca mais cometia infração nenhuma, mas tal coisa era puramente um resultado do medo que aquele lugar gerava na pessoa, e não na conscientização de seus crimes.

Mas havia ali um criminoso em particular que ele duvidava intimamente que viesse a se arrepender.

- Por aqui, dr. - o guarda abria a cela, a qual era protegida por uma forte combinação de comandos, ativada pelo dna do guarda e pela sua retina. 

Em suma - Ele manda um olhar penetrante para o prisioneiro, o Qual erguia as sobrancelhas ao reconhecê-lo - fugir era impossível.

Mas, se havia alguém capaz de fazê-lo, era aquele homem diante dele.

- Deixe-nos a sós, por favor - ele fazia o pedido. Geralmente tal coisa não seria atendida, mas como grande autoridade no campo da robótica e, uma vez que o guarda já havia recebido instruções acerca disso, ele se retira.

- Ora, ora, ora... há quanto tempo! Confesso que estou muito surpreso, sabia? Compreende minha surpresa? Eu não era tão popular quanto você nos tempos da faculdade... pensando bem, tenho a remota lembrança de que muitas pessoas até hoje não gostam de mim e tantos outros preferem esquecer que eu existo.

- Imagino que, preso nesse cela sem qualquer contato com o mundo, você as vezes perca a noção do tempo, mas... boa tarde para o senhor, também.

- Ora, por que a formalidade, Thomas? Não é sempre que eu tenho a honra de sua presença, na verdade, senti a sua falta no natal, sabe. Deveria ter vindo, a ceia estava maravilhosa.

- Poupe-me de seu sarcasmo, Albert. Não me parece que você esteja em uma situação tão favorável assim para agir dessa forma.

- Pelo contrário, Thomas. Muito pelo contrário, eu estou em uma ótima posição, se quer saber. E eu tenho que procurar meios de diversão, do contrário a vida aqui embaixo não teria a menor graça, não concorda? Vamos, não concorda comigo que tal situação não é um tanto quanto engraçada? 

- Irônica, eu diria, mas não vejo a menor graça nisso tudo. O que houve com você? Que eu saiba, drogas não são permitidas aqui dentro.

- Naturalmente. E os sistemas de controle detectam automaticamente qualquer mudança química e psicológica nos detentos, meu velho. Mas convenhamos que ficar de mau humor aqui embaixo 24 horas por dia acaba sendo... entediante. - ele caminha e, puxando uma cadeira, senta-se à mesa, sinalizando para Thomas, convidando - o.

Sem muita opção, ele puxa outra cadeira e se senta. Sabia que tal coisa era inevitável, mas não esperava que a permanência naquele lugar afetasse Albert de tal forma.

- Diga-me, que boas novas você me traz? A propósito, como vão Rock, Roll e Proto? - Ele ergue uma sobrancelha. Havia algo errado. Ou melhor, errado não, mas... diferente.

- Que tal se conversássemos sobre...

- Os últimos ataques? Ora, Thomas... por favor, não tenho tempo para isso, na verdade, ironicamente tempo é o que eu tenho de menos.

- Não pode negar a autoria de seus atos, Albert! - Thomas colocava as mãos sob a mesa, maneando a cabeça - estar aqui não o livra de seus atos!

- Sempre agindo como um escoteiro... é isso que eu admiro em você, sabia? Você nunca se deixava corromper! Sempre seguia com suas convicções, sempre!

- Você, por outro lado, preferiu seguir por outro caminho. Diga-me, em todos esses anos, em momento algum se arrependeu de alguma decisão sua?

- Arrepender-me do que, meu velho? Diga-me - Albert arregalava os olhos de forma tal que deixava Thomas um tanto quanto nostálgico - arrepender-me do que?

- É, concordo com você - e virava a face, odiando-se intimamente por ter concordado com ele - do jeito que você é, não há por que se arrepender - e continuava se odiando. Aquele era o velho olhar que seu velho "amigo" possuía desde os tempos da faculdade, na verdade, fazia muito tempo que não o via.

Pensando bem, faziam anos desde a primeira vez em que esteve assim, cara a cara com ele, e "a sós", tendo aquele tipo de conversa.

- Ora, Thomas... por que me olha dessa forma? Nem parece que veio visitar um velho amigo!

- Não é uma visita, Albert... e já deixamos de ser amigos há muito tempo.

- Se eu acreditasse nisso, você teria programado o "Junior" para me matar há muito mais tempo.

- Rock não é um assassino, ao contrário dos seus Replóides, Albert! - e dava uma forte batida na mesa, mandando um olhar muito, mas muito duro.

- Ah, claro. Sabia que você tocaria nesse assunto mais cedo ou mais tarde.

- Perfeito! Então sabe o por que de eu estar aqui, não é mesmo?

- Eu sei o motivo de você estar aqui, meu amigo... mas e você, por acaso sabe?

- Não se faça de tonto! Soube o que suas máquinas fizeram?!?!?

- Claro que sei, mas... o que espera que eu faça?

- Céus, Albert... eles mataram pessoas! Você nunca tinha descido tanto, nunca! Controle de cidades inteiras, domínio de centros indústrias... tudo isso tinha um propósito, mas em momento algum você demonstrou desprezo pelos seus semelhantes, nunca! Sempre se achou superior e único digno de comandá-los, mas nunca de tratá-los como animais!

- Realmente, até eu tinha os meus limites. Mas confesso que não estou surpreso com o que aconteceu.

- E por que estaria? Sempre com sua ambição tola de governar o mundo, sempre!

- Ah... sim, claro. Em momentos como esse eu sinto falta de nossas antigas conversas. Realmente foi a única coisa da qual eu senti falta, sabe. Lembro-me que... GCCC!!!! - Thomas avança sob a mesa, apertando o pescoço de Albert com tal força, que o mesmo parecia pronto para se partir a qualquer momento - Thomas, urgh... pare, Xavier...

- Você, seu maldito... todos esses anos, tudo isso, tudo o que você fez, você...

- Pare, Xavier! - ele aparentemente ignorava o fato de estar sendo estrangulado - ou o sistema de segurança fará um pelotão de guardas entrarem aqui e encurtarem a sua visita. E não é isso o que você quer, não é mesmo?

- Ora, seu... - lentamente ele ia diminuindo a força, sendo tomado pela razão e, vencido pela lógica, solta o pescoço de Albert.

- Obrigado - ele massageava seu pescoço, o qual doía um pouco - são momentos como esses que intensificam nossa amizade!

- NÃO SOU SEU AMIGO!!!

- Acredita mesmo nisso? Poderia Ter programado seu "filho" para me matar, mas não queria fazer isso. Ora, Thomas... você sempre acreditou que eu poderia me regenerar - ele usava os dedos para simbolizar aspas - isso até era divertido, confesso.

- Mas de nada adiantava, não é mesmo? Você sempre queria mais, e mais, e mais... não entendo como ser derrotado por tantas vezes não abalava seu ânimo!

- Pelo contrário, apenas me inspirava mais e mais! Ver Rock destruindo meus Replóides era a motivação que eu precisava.

- Motivação? Pessoas morrendo são uma motivação para você?

- Ah, claro... está se tornando um incômodo isso. Mas voltando ao assunto, Thomas... olhe ao seu redor. Olhe para esta fortaleza. Admita, se não fosse necessário, ela teria sido construída?

- Se você está insinuando que sua presença contribuiu para o desenvolvimento tecnológico, então você acabou se tornando mais louco do que nunca.

- E não é verdade? Lembra-se de como éramos nos tempos da faculdade? Jovens sonhadores, procurando desbravar os caminhos da ciência... sim, lembro-me muito bem disso. Tardes e tardes estudando o corpo humano, sua anatomia, sua formação... se naquela época víssemos nossas criações, provavelmente morreríamos de tanto orgulho.

- Eu não estou pronto para morrer ainda, Albert. Não enquanto existirem pessoas como você.

- É mesmo? Pois eu estou. Desconfio profundamente que irão me responsabilizar por todos os atos dos replóides que estão a solta, e a julgar pelas perdas, prisão perpétua vai ser muito pouco para mim.

- Você fala isso de maneira tão natural...

- Há momentos na vida em que as pessoas chegam ao seu auge, Xavier. No seu caso, você o atingiu bem antes de mim, mas fico feliz por Ter finalmente conseguido tal façanha, Thomas.

- Vejo que está sendo um verdadeiro desperdício de tempo vir te visitar, Albert.

- Não concordo. Confesso que em meus últimos momentos, eu sempre imaginei reencontrando-o.

- Não se arrepende mesmo? Todas as guerras que travamos... nem um pouco?

- Todas tiveram seu propósito. Você mesmo fez tantos upgrades em Rock, e veja no que ele se tornou. Perfeito. Já era perfeito antes de Ter mudado sua configuração original. Em horas como essas é que eu me arrependo de não ter investido naquele "ajudante".

- Eu fiquei surpreso quando ele me pediu para que eu o reconstruísse como guerreiro...

- O que nos leva ao motivo de sua visita, Thomas.

- Céus... o que criamos, Albert? O que criamos?

- Muito simples: o passo seguinte do desenvolvimento tecnológico.

- Mas... a que preço? Será que meu sonho era tão impossível assim de se concretizar?

- Nosso sonho, você quer dizer.

- MEU sonho. Eu criei os replóides para ajudarem a humanidade, não para a guerra, como você.

- Não seja tão dramático! Acha que eu sou o mal encarnado, por acaso?

- E o que me diz de CutMan? Eu o criei para trabalhar em florestas, e você o converteu em uma máquina de guerra. Por acaso estou errado?

Ele apenas maneia a cabeça, observando o homem diante dele. Seu desespero era óbvio, e ele já havia compreendido os verdadeiros motivos.

- Sabe, Thomas... pode me acusar de provocar a guerra mas, nesse caso, eu me reservo o direito de acusá-lo de tentar ser deus. 

- COMO?!?!?

- Você me entendeu, não se faça de desentendido. Não é tão velho assim para não Ter me ouvido. Não foi sua a idéia de criar um robô que pudesse tomar suas próprias decisões?

- Aonde quer chegar, Albert?

- Sabe... vendo-o assim, desse jeito, realmente chego a Ter pena de você. Iludido pela sua própria criação, francamente... você criou uma "nova maravilha" e se deixou fascinar totalmente por ela. Lembra-se do que nossos professores diziam, de que o criador deveria sempre enxergar além da criatura?

- Rock é diferente! Ele é especial! Diferente de todos os seus replóides que só acatam ordens, ele...

- Segue seu próprio código de conduta. Sim, eu sei. Quando eu escapei da prisão e ele derrotou Bass, foi exatamente o que ele disse. Lembro-me de que você tinha dito que ele nunca poderia me matar, pois estava preso as leis da robótica de nunca ferir um ser humano. Lembra da palavras dele, Thomas? Consegue se lembrar disso? Eu, sim. Pois foi naquele momento em que eu enxerguei, pela primeira vez em anos, o que ele realmente era. Finalmente pude entender toda a sua superioridade.

- "Sou mais do que um robô" - ele repetia aquela frase, a qual estava latejando em sua mente. Gastou alguns segundos na época, mas só agora aquilo realmente fazia sentido.

- E então, Thomas? Eu me defendo afirmando que os robôs não são nada mais do que meras ferramentas, mas você lhes deu algo muito perigoso, e desde o começo: personalidade. Isso por si só gera diversos conflitos, você sabe muito bem.

- Está insinuando que eu sou o responsável pelo robôs terem começado a atacar os humanos?

- Você tem grande responsabilidade nisso, assim como eu. Afinal, o diabo não está em sua situação por que teve inveja e quis ser igual a deus? Bem, cá estou eu pagando pelos meus pecados.

- Bass. - Thomas se ergue, apoiando as mãos na mesa - o Replóide Renegado!

- Muito bem observado, perspicaz como sempre, meu velho!

- Mas eu pensei que você apenas o tivesse criado para destruir Megaman!

- Também... mas seu "filho" sempre teve a vantagem de poder tomar suas próprias decisões, lembra-se? Infelizmente ele foi um fracasso total.

- O que há de errado nele? Bass não o serve, não cumpre suas ordens. Não seria isso uma escolha dele?

- Ele almeja a minha destruição, na verdade. Como a criatura que quer se livrar de seu criador. Ele se acha dono de suas próprias decisões, mas aquela máquina estúpida ainda é regida por alguns circuitos instalados nela. Ele se acha poderoso, mas é o replóide mais imperfeito que eu já construi, pois não acata ordens. Ocasionalmente ele irá se deparar com uma total falta de objetivos e seus circuitos irão gera uma falha, uma defeito que apenas eu poderia consertar.

- Mas uma vez que você não pretende fazê-lo, o que pode acontecer?

- Como eu disse, ao criar Bass, achei Ter chegado ao meu auge, mas me enganei. E, como muitos que se enganam, instalei alguns dispositivos nele para garantir a sobrevivência de minha "obra-prima". 

- Auto - preservação, Análise da situação em busca do resultado mais favorável para o ambiente... está me dizendo que a programação reserva de Bass é simplesmente "sobreviver"?

- Não, Thomas... a função reserva dele é se preservar, seguir em frente... da maneira que achar mais adequado, mesmo que tenha que eliminar ameaças e inimigos naturais para tanto. Em suma, ele não é humano, como eu esperava que fosse. E, quando isso vier a tona...

- Céus, Albert... você criou um monstro!

- E você, não? Não queríamos criar máquinas cada vez mais próximas do "ser humano"? Máquinas que demonstrassem sentimentos, que pudessem tomar a melhor decisão, que demonstrassem dor, preocupação... medo? Tomamos caminhos diferentes, mas no fim, chegamos no mesmo barco, não concorda? Eu me desenvolvi através da guerra, você se desenvolveu pregando a paz. Não é uma questão de quem venceu quem, e sim de termos alcançado nossos verdadeiros objetivos, de termos nos realizado. A cada vitória, a cada decisão que Rock tomava, você não ficava cada vez mais orgulhoso, não se sentia vitorioso por Ter criado algo assim? Bem, eu também. Orgulho de cada replóide que construía, de cada derrota que me obrigava a me aprimorar. E você sabe por que? Por que somos CIENTISTAS! Queremos saber por que o Sol é amarelo, a água do mar é salgadas, como surgiu a vida na Terra, o que originou a vida no universo, por que as folhas são verdes, por que o pão sempre cai com a parte da manteiga virada para baixo... nosso destino é desbravar, meu velho! E cumprimos isso muito bem! Pela primeira vez, posso me dar por feliz ao sentir que atingi o meu auge, o máximo de minha "arte".

- Você ficou louco.

- Apenas enxergo o que está diante de mim. O fato de você enxergar Rock como seu filho não é uma prova disso? Ouvi as noticias de como o corpo dele ficou, sabe. Posso sentir esse desespero em sua voz, o de um pai que começa a se arrepender do que o filho se tornou. Não queria que ele fosse um guerreiro agora, não é mesmo? Por acaso acha que a fada azul irá aparecer e transforma-lo em um menino de verdade? Ou por acaso você pretende ser mais ousado e tomar suas próprias providências? Abra os olhos, Light. Nós fomos longe demais? Sim, fomos. Mas nos odiarmos por isso não muda em nada a situação. Você criou um robô e, no seu modo de ver, elevou-o ao status de ser vivo, chamando-o de filho no verdadeiro sentido da palavra. Sempre soube desse seu orgulho por ele, mas nunca imaginei que chegasse a tal ponto - Willy passava a mão pelo rosto. Era algo pelo qual ele nunca esperava passar, tampouco dizer para aquele homem que estava à sua frente - Sabe qual é o seu verdadeiro problema? Você é como um pai que quer decidir o futuro de sua prole e que não se contenta, na verdade, não aceita as decisões que eles tomam, sempre achando que a sua decisão é a melhor de todas.

Cansado, desgastado e sem o que dizer, ele se ergue e caminha até a saída. A porta se abre e Thomas começa a caminhar para fora dali, desejando nunca mais tornar a ver aquele homem, o que seria realizado em alguns dias.

- Então, é assim que termina? - ele para, tomando consciência de que sair dali daquela forma não era a melhor das soluções, e que muito provavelmente se arrependeria pelo fim dos seus dias se aquilo terminasse daquela forma - Eu o verei novamente?

- Dr., Dr.... já vivemos mais do que o suficiente para saber a resposta, não é mesmo?

- Talvez. - e se vira, fitando os olhos do homem atrás da cela - Adeus. Foi um prazer te conhecer, Dr. Albert Willy.

- Também foi um prazer te conhecer, Dr. Thomas Xavier Light. Foi um grande prazer. Lembrarei-me do senhor até o fim dos meus dias, embora eu saiba que eles serão breves.

- Talvez haja um jeito de tirá-lo daí...

- Aceito meu destino final, homem. Compreendo minha situação, conscientizo-me dela e, em um último ato, sorrirei.

- Então terminamos assim? É esse o fim do grande Dr. Willy? Confinado em uma cela, aguardando dia-após-dia até o dia em que não passará de uma lenda, uma história para crianças?

- Todo homem é responsável pelo seu destino e por suas decisões. Provavelmente eu o odiaria se tal coisa acontecesse antes, mas como Homem, pessoa e cientista, me considero satisfeito.

- Recuso-me a acreditar que não tornarei a Ter noticias suas.

- Se fosse verdade que você não tornaria a ouvir falar de mim, eu não me chamaria Willy...

Continua...


	3. Apenas Um Ser Humano

Não Era Pra Ser Assim - Capítulo III – Apenas um Humano

- Isso... tem que parar! - ele olhava para cima - tem que ter um fim!

- E quem disse que não terá, Dr.? Quem disse?

- Não era pra ser assim, nós... nós os construímos com as melhores das intenções, mas vocês...

- Vocês... o que? - ele brandia o sabre laser, o qual demonstrou ser bem mais perigoso do que aparentava - vamos, Dr. Light, responda.

- Não os criamos para serem nosso carrascos! - e, mesmo ajoelhado e no fim de suas forças, ele trincava seus dentes para o Reploid.

- Vocês nos criarem melhores, maiores e em quantidade excessiva, Dr... e agora querem nos destruir. Que mal há em nos defendermos? Afinal, não é exatamente a mesma coisa que vocês fazem?

- Você não é como nós, e nunca será!

- Não mesmo. Sou mais do que um humano, muito mais do que um mero robô. - e, ouvindo atentamente cada palavra, Light tornava a fazer algo que fizera constantemente nas últimas horas.

Ele chorou.

_xxxxxx_

_ Laboratório do Dr. Light, horas atrás..._

_Estava exausto. A conversa com Willy apenas serviu para desgastá-lo e pouco lhe acrescentou, na verdade, piorou as coisas._

_Onde estava com a cabeça quando foi atrás daquele homem? Por acaso esperava ouvir uma palavra de consolo?_

_E não era verdade? Podia ter pedido conselhos ao Dr. Cossack, mas apenas Willy e somente Willy realmente o entenderia._

_Assim como os motivos de seu sofrimento._

_"Por que somos cientistas", ele se lembrava. Não eram as últimas palavras de Willy, mas eram as que iriam ficar marcadas em sua mente até o fim de seus dias._

_O que criaram? Até onde foram, como foram capazes de desrespeitar as mais básicas leis da ética que seus professores fizeram questão de ensinar para eles?_

_Ele se senta na maca improvisada para Rock, observando o corpo frio de seu filho, o qual descansava ali._

_Teria Willy razão? Ele quis brincar de Deus e não se deu conta disso?_

_Nunca foi sua intenção, mas... e se foi o que acabou fazendo, mesmo que não - intencionalmente?_

_- Sente-se bem, bom Dr.? - a voz de Rock lhe chamava a atenção._

_- Não, digo, sim, ou melhor eu... - e olhava para o jovem robô diante dele, o qual mesmo deitado, movia seus lábios mecânicos - como... como você se reativou?!?!?_

_- Já faz tempo, Dr. Light... no principio fui criado para ser seu assistente, lembra? Ainda mantenho muito da minha programação original, a qual inclui te ajudar, lembra?_

_- Sim, lembro - e falava, não acreditando muito no que acabara de ouvir e com um certo temor na voz._

_- O senhor passou o dia todo fora, segundo meus computadores. O que aconteceu durante o período em que estive desativado?_

_- Você pode acessar o banco de dados central e se atualizar, Megaman._

_- Eu sei, mas gostaria de ouvir isso do senhor - e se sentava na maca, observando o velho cientista e seu olhar desconfiado._

_- Nada de diferente, a cidade tem estado em paz desde então._

_- E o senhor, como tem passado?_

_- Um pouco agitado, mas nada demais. Não precisa se preocupar._

_- Não mesmo? Sinto algo diferente no senhor._

_- Sente? Você... sente? - e olhava de lado para ele - Rock, você... você não pode sentir! - e se erguia, assustado mais com o tom de sua voz do que com o que Megaman acabara de dizer._

_- Doutor? - ele se ergue da maca, não entendendo a súbita mudança de seu criador - o que está havendo? Tem certeza de que está bem? Tem algo errado acontecendo?_

_- Sim, Rock... tudo! Tudo isso está errado, tudo!_

_- O que está errado, Dr.? Não entendo o que o senhor diz. O Willy está preso, e com certeza aqueles outros reploids serão detidos, do que o senhor está..._

_- Você realmente não entende? - e erguia os olhos, retirando seus ôculos e encarando aquele emaranhado de circuitos que formavam os olhos de sua maior criação - Eu te criei com tanto amor e carinho, fiz constantes avanços em você, você realmente não entende o que eu estou querendo dizer? Eu não acredito, Rock. Simplesmente não acredito.  
_

_xxxx  
_

_Para as pessoas que habitavam naquela cidade, os últimos dias nunca foram tão assustadores. _

_Uma pessoa que estivesse de passagem perceberia isso no ato. Todos ali estavam assustados. Amedrontados era o termo mais correto. De uma hora para a outra, haviam perdido algo muito, mas muito importante._

_Não sua liberdade, tampouco suas esperanças, longe disso, era algo muito, mas muito mais importante._

_Prédio da Câmara Federal, o qual, em breve, seria palco de uma discussão muito importante não apenas para aquela cidade, mas para o resto do mundo, pois as decisões tomadas ali iriam, de um jeito ou de outro, refletir por todo o globo._

_Muitos ainda estavam apreensivos de realizá-la ali, tendo em vista os últimos acontecimentos, outros insistiam em seguir em frente, mas todos ainda tinham um certo receio de que uma retaliação viesse a acontecer._

_E, claro, haviam aqueles que inocentemente acreditavam que, com o fim próximo daquele que fora o maior inimigo da lei e da ordem, as coisas iriam se acalmar, apegando-se ao seu tolo mundo de ilusões._

_E eram justamente essas tais pessoas que caminhavam por ali, admirando aquele lugar, a magnitude de sua estrutura, a beleza de sua arquitetura._

_Os guardas - robôs de outrora haviam sido substituídos por guardas humanos e por sistemas de segurança mais eficazes, tudo fruto do medo que se espalhava pela atmosfera. O medo de uma nova revolta era tamanho que, em alguns pontos da cidade, alguns reploids indefesos eram atacados e destruídos, fruto de um novo ódio que nascia entre as pessoas._

_Caminhando pela calçada, um dos senadores se aproximava do prédio, tendo em mente as decisões tomadas e suas conseqüências. Nunca imaginou que as coisas chegariam àquele patamar, muito menos em seu mandato. Pessoalmente falando não era simpatizante de muitas das idéias ali mostradas, mas as imagens que viu pela tv - as quais foram assistidas por milhões de pessoas em todas as partes do mundo - não podiam ser simplesmente ignoradas._

_A Câmara Federal, lugar aonde tantas leis e projetos foram votados e debatidos, naquele dia estava prestes a tomar uma decisão que entraria para a história._

_Ou não._

_Em seu intimo, ele se perguntava o motivo de ter se surpreendido tanto com aquilo, afinal, tal coisa já era esperada. Em um rápido movimento ele se joga para o lado, escapando de um projétil luminoso que teria reduzido-o a nada. – claro que poderia estar exagerando, mas não gostaria de arriscar._

_Com a roupa suja, ele arregala os olhos para contemplar tudo o que estava acontecendo diante de seus olhos. Parecia um pesadelo, mas do nada aqueles reploids haviam surgido e estavam atacando aquela rua. Carros eram arremessados contra prédios, postes eram retorcidos cortando a energia do local, loja eram atacadas... era um verdadeiro inferno._

_Sim, finalmente aquele dia havia chegado. Imaginou que algo assim fosse acontecer, de um jeito ou de outro. Afinal, cresceu lendo histórias em quadrinhos e vendo filmes aonde as máquinas se revoltavam. Em seu intimo, sempre imaginou que tal coisa iria acabar acontecendo._

_Só não esperava que fosse em seu mandato._

_Tanto que ele pouco faz quando um dos reploids cinzas para bem diante dele e, apontando seu braço para ele, retrai o punho, o qual dá lugar a sua arma._

_- Vá em frente – ele se erguia, encarando o reploid com os olhos cerrados – pode me matar. Mas grave uma coisa muito importante nesse seu banco de dados: um dia, alguém parecido comigo irá dar fim a todas vocês, máquinas – e retirava os óculos, empurrando-o – a todos vocês!!!_

_Mas, em seu intimo, estava morrendo de medo, ainda mais que reconhecia aquele reploid. Era igual a um daqueles que haviam derrubado um prédio – e matado centenas de pessoas – encima de Megaman.  
_

_xxxxx  
_

_- Dr. Light, meus sensores indicam uma alteração em sua temperatura corporal e a produção de uma taxa de testosterona acima do comum. O senhor está muito cansado, precisa descansar._

_- Não consigo descansar, não diante de todo o mal que fiz._

_- Do que está falando, doutor? Que mal é esse do qual tanto fala?_

_- Você não entende, não é mesmo? Ah, meu filho... se você conseguisse imaginar toda a dor que eu causei desde que o criei..._

_- Me criou? – seus circuitos não conseguiam processar tal informação – Dr, o senhor está bem?_

_- Ah, Rock... tantos upgrades, e até agora você não é capaz de entender, não é mesmo?_

_- Eu gostaria, Dr. Light. Gostaria muito._

_- Eu pensei que você fosse capaz de entender, ainda mais depois do que você disse quando derrotou Willy pela última vez._

_- O que eu havia dito? – ele rapidamente acessa seu banco de dados, procurando o registro de suas ações. Procura o que estava armazenado, até que encontra – "Sou mais do que um rob"... é isso o que o preocupa? _

_- E não deveria?_

_- Dr... sou o seu melhor projeto, um robô criado para auxiliar a humanidade... sou mais do que um robô, pois o senhor me deu capacidades para analisar melhor as situações, aprender com elas e agir da melhor forma possível._

_- Não, Rock... não foi isso o que quis dizer... na verdade foi sim, mas sua resposta me atentou para algo mais, para o que eu, no fim das contas, criei._

_- Infelizmente o senhor não tem um computador embutido em seu cérebro, Dr. Light, logo não posso acessar toda a informação que o senhor quer transmitir de uma vez só. Seja o que o senhor quer dizer, terei que recebe-la aos poucos e ir processando-a lentamente._

_- Como quiser – e se ajeitava aonde estava sentado – aprender... você age como se fosse humano, meu filho._

_- O senhor me construiu assim._

_- Eu sei, mas temo que tenha me empenhado demais. Lembro-me de que, antes de transforma-lo em um guerreiro, você agiu contra uma de suas programações básicas, lembra-se? Oh, perdão, como posso perguntar isso? Você não precisa se lembrar, basta apenas acessar seu banco de dados e obter tais informações, não é mesmo?_

_- Sim – ele respondia depois de alguns segundos inerte – Willy raptou a mim e a Roll. Eu dei a ele informações que se contradiziam, e graças a isso, consegui fugir._

_- Ou seja, você mentiu._

_- Dr., o senhor tem certeza de que não quer descansar? O senhor parece bastante alterado, parece..._

_- Frio? – ele erguia uma sobrancelha – acho que era você quem deveria ser assim, não concorda?_

_- Talvez por que o senhor tenha me dado um sistema lógico que me permita aprender, de modo que eu possa mimetizar as emoções dos seres ao meu redor, aprendendo com eles e agindo da melhor forma possível para interagir com eles – O reploid guerreiro Megaman, vulgo Rock, respondia sem a menos emoção, assim que seus circuitos começam a processar o estado emocional do Dr. Light – não concorda?_

_- Sim... e não fiz tal coisa com nenhum dos meus demais Reploids... Seu irmão não é tão sociável quanto você, Rush tem parte disso, mas tem suas limitações,mas você... – ele se ergue, caminhando pela sala – eu te criei com tanto amor e carinho, Rock... me dediquei a você de todas as formas, eu literalmente coloquei a minha alma dentro de você._

_- Eu não tenho alma, bom Dr. – respondia secamente – sou apenas um monte de porcas e parafusos._

_- Ironia. Isso é muito bom. Um robô agindo ironicamente... você é muito especial, meu filho. _

_- Se te incomoda tanto que eu aja como um ser humano, Dr... eu posso ser um mero robô desprovido de emoções que apenas executa a função para a qual fora designado, se assim deseja._

_- Abdicar de algo em prol de outra pessoa. Outra característica humana. Mais uma prova de minha arrogância em tentar imitar Deus.  
  
_

_xxxxx  
  
_

_Um assobio, essa era sua única lembrança. Um assobio saído de lugar algum, o que o fez abrir os olhos e comprovar que a morte ainda não havia chegado._

_Às vezes, o milagre vem de onde menos esperamos. Para aquele homem, o milagre era vermelho, usava um cachecol e era frio._

_Parado diante dele, um reploid o protegia com um escudo, o qual usara para bloquear o ataque do outro reploid. O homem em questão reconhecia tal ser, mas devido a situação, estava levemente surpreso, na verdade, ainda estava um pouco assustado._

_- Você, saia daqui. Eu irei detê-los. – e apontava seu canhão de plasma para um dos robôs que havia erguido um carro para atirar contra uma loja. Um poderoso raio de plasma é emitido, atingido o reploid, fazendo-o perder momentaneamente o controle e deixando o carro cair encima de si mesmo – rápido!_

_- E eu ainda quis defender vocês – ele se erguia, fitando seu salvador – nunca fui a favor da total desativação de vocês, mas veja só... no fim, vocês acabaram se revoltando – e dava passos para trás – e você, o que fará?_

_- Eu apenas protejo as pessoas – respondia friamente – apenas isso. Essa é a minha função, e nada mais importa além disso._

_- E até quando fará isso? Por acaso pretende seguir tal programação quando seus criadores começaram a desmontar seus "semelhantes"?_

_- Eu não tenho semelhantes – ele retraia seu canhão de plasma, dando lugar a uma mão e colocava seu escudo nas costas – a única coisa similar a mim é um modelo da mesma série, e nada mais. Qualquer outro robô que se revolte contra os humanos está fugindo de sua programação e precisa ser detido – e saltava, atirando-se contra as outras máquinas._

_O homem continuava parado por alguns segundos, até que começa a correr. Sabia que aquele campo de batalha não podia ser lutado por ele, e sim por pessoas mais capacitadas._

_Mas, ainda assim, lamentava. Embora frias, as palavras daquele Reploid eram verdadeiras. Aqueles reploids que estavam atacando ou eram defeituosos, ou haviam sido programados propositalmente para tal ação._

_O que lhe levava a seguinte questão: que mente doentia teria feito tal coisa?  
_

_xxxxx  
  
_

_- Eu queria o bem da humanidade, sabe. Desde o principio, eu e Willy sempre quisemos tal coisa. Qual a diferença?_

_- O senhor tinha um ideal, Willy tinha seus desejos mesquinhos, suas ganância._

_- Também... mas nós sempre compartilhamos de algo em comum: nossas ambições._

_- Uma ambição doentia, você quer dizer._

_- Por que usou essa palavra?_

_- Por que eu a aprendi com o senhor, Dr. _

_- Capacidade de aprender. Como uma criança. Você ainda não percebeu?_

_- Eu gostaria._

_- Desejo. Interesse. Novamente, minha responsabilidade._

_- Por que não vai direto ao ponto, Dr.? _

_- Impaciente, meu filho? Toda impaciência carrega um principio de raiva... realmente eu sou um gênio, não concorda?_

_- O senhor não precisa provar isso para ninguém. _

_- Sim, eu preciso. Preciso provar para mim mesmo a grandiosidade de minha obra, ou seja, você._

_- Posso sentir o aumento da temperatura de seu corpo... meus sensores podem captar as reações químicas que ocorrem dentro do senhor e outras características suas... no entanto, algumas coisas eu não tenho como entender, como por exemplo, o fato do senhor estar tentando me transmitir alguma informação, mas não o fazê-la de maneira simples e direta, como se quisesse dificultar as coisas, ou então o senhor quer que eu capte as informações que me passa aos poucos com o intuito de me guiar até a resposta._

_- Eu não teria dito melhor – ele bate palmas para Rock, sorrindo – brilhante dedução. Isso é a prova suprema de que você consegue fazer algo além do que minhas outras criações, as quais tomam decisões baseados em conhecimentos anteriores: você raciocina! Mais do que usar apenas o passado como base, você analisa a ocasião, o momento, e age conforme a "música", meu filho. Não se prende única e exclusivamente aos seus circuitos lógicos, apesar deles serem tão desenvolvidos que são capazes de imitar a mente humana. Meus parabéns. Atingi meu projeto definitivo há anos, e só agora me dei conta disso. Quis torná-lo em uma suprema maquina de batalha com todo o meu conhecimento, mas no fim acabei transcendendo tudo o que havia construído antes. Que coisa melhor para defender os seres humanos do que um ser humano? – e se sentava na mesma maca aonde Megaman estava, até que começa a ter um ataque de risos o qual se estende por longos minutos.  
_

_xxxxx  
  
_

_Era um guerreiro e nada mais do que isso. Defender os seres humanos e destruir seus algozes era sua função, e nada mais._

_Ocasionalmente prestava auxilio a um modelo de sua mesma série, o qual chamava de irmão, puro fruto de um vicio adquirido dos humanos, mas procurava nunca desvirtuar-se de sua missão primordial._

_Por que era isso que ele era. Frio e impessoal, sabia o que tinha que fazer. Pouco lhe importava se teria que enfrentar seus próprios "semelhantes", se eles não fossem capazes de se adequar as leis de seus criadores, deveriam ser reconfigurados._

_Exterminados, se necessário, como aqueles reploids. Ele pouco faz diante da cabeça do reploid que rola para seus pés, apenas pisa nela, neutralizando os demais circuitos da criatura._

_Logo os demais se viram para ele, fitando-o. Era algo estranho para seus circuitos pouco avançados. Estavam ali única e exclusivamente para destruir aquele prédio legislativo e exterminar qualquer forma de vida humana presente, e não lutar contra outro reploid._

_Já ele não se prende a tais pormenores, apenas salta e, aproveitando o impulso, atinge um poderoso soco na face de outro dos robôs, arremessando-o contra uma das paredes de tal forma, que seus sensores são danificados, impedindo-o de agir. Ele não perde tempo, faz surgir seu canhão de plasma e, com um único e preciso disparo, atinge o ser metálico de tal forma que ele explode._

_Como se sua programação inicial tivesse sido reativada – se auto preservarem - os demais robôs avançam contra ele, procurando detê-lo. Destruí-lo seria o melhor termo, mas tal coisa estava longe de ser conseguida._

_Pois ele era mais do que um mero robô, era um guerreiro construído para proteger os seres humanos. Na verdade, um robô - social, cujo projeto fora deturpado pelo Dr. Willy para seus princípios de conquista e guerra. No entanto, as leis mais primarias que foram gravadas em seus circuitos ainda permaneceram, o que permitiu que ele escapasse do antro de Willy e, ao seu modo, auxiliasse a humanidade._

_Não se prendia a meras emoções humanas, como o modelo que chama de irmão. Elas o atrapalhariam. Agia como precisava, do jeito que precisava. Obedecia cegamente as leis da robótica, mas acima de tudo, executava sua missão._

_Este era Protoman, o reploid – guerreiro._

_Como uma máquina de batalha – e era isso que ele era – ele avançava insensantemente. Pouco lhe importava o que estaria sendo decidido ali, não era nenhuma máquina estúpida, sabia muito bem dos planos dos humanos, do que pretendiam fazer com todos eles._

_Isso realmente não importava – ele continuava lutando, abrindo uma trilha de metal retorcido e circuitos queimados com os corpos dos reploids revoltados – e sim sua missão, seu objetivo._

_Protoman, um robô – social, feito para ajudar a humanidade. Mesmo desvirtuado por Willy, ele ainda seguia seu projeto inicial, ao seu modo._

_Este era Protoman._

_E essa é a sua história.  
_

_xxxxx  
  
_

_- Quando o grande Isaac criou as leis da robótica, ele as criou com um grande principio, sabe. Ele tinha em mente a preservação da espécie humana. Afinal, por mais avançados que as máquinas fossem, elas não eram dotadas de princípios morais para controlar seus atos. No entanto, em minha cegueira, não respeitei nenhuma e segui adiante, tudo isso em prol do bem do mundo. Willy também o fez, mas nunca negou tal coisa. De certa forma, ambos desejávamos atingir o máximo de nossas capacidades, nos desenvolver ao extremo de nossas capacidades. Ele criou sua obra prima e eu, você. Você é praticamente humano, ou melhor, é melhor do que um mero humano – e olhava de lado para seu filho – mas eu me pergunto... o que foi que eu criei? Quantos princípios morais eu joguei para o lado, em prol do desenvolvimento tecnológico?_

_- Dr, o senhor não tem culpa daquelas mortes! Foi Willy quem..._

_- Não, Rock... longe de ser Willy... mas suas criações. No fim Willy criou sua obra prima, mas... e quanto a mim? Ele atingiu a perfeição ao criar algo que se julga acima de todas as coisas, a ponto de desprezar por completo a vida humana._

_- Eu não sou assim, Dr.! O senhor Não me programou assim!_

_- Mas poderia, e é essa a questão. Ou melhor, você poderia fazer tal coisa. Uma inteligência artificial tão avançada, que a mesma é capaz de questionar as atitudes de seus criadores, simples. Não há o que dizer, é a mais pura verdade. Um robô que mata seres humanos é muito mais do que uma máquina descontrolada e sim uma ameaça à liberdade, ao direito de existir de cada criatura._

_- AS máquinas jamais irão destruir os seres humanos, Dr! Eu não vou deixar!_

_- Preocupação. Nobreza. Mas até quando, Rock? Há coisas que não podem ser destruídas por um simples disparo de plasma: "dio, ira, intolerância... eu sempre imaginei que a mítica guerra "homem x máquinas" que vários dos meus professores contavam viria a ocorrer em um tempo futuro ou, na pior das hipóteses, que Willy seria o responsável por ela._

_- Mas qual é o problema? Até hoje sua tecnologia nunca fora usada de maneira impensada, por que a preocupação?_

_- Há coisas que estão além do meu próprio controle – e ria bem baixo – sempre haverá algo assim. É o principio das coisas, compreende? Os homens sempre tiveram o habito de querer desbravar os seus limites e, após fazer isso, tomarem medidas para evitar que seus erros se repetissem._

_- A reunião na câmara legislativa._

_- Exato. No fim das contas, acabamos nos dando conta do quão longe havíamos ido – ele olhava para seu filho de maneira terna e piedosa – acabamos de perceber do nossa criação realmente é capaz e, como um criador que não aceita imperfeições, tomamos uma medida radical para proteger nosso modo de vida._

_- Tão ruim assim? – o reploid abaixa sua cabeça, fechando suas pupilas digitais._

_- Pior. Desde os primórdios do desenvolvimento tecnológico, desde os primeiros protótipos de robôs e inteligência artificial, o homem teme que sua criatura se revolte contra ele._

_- Sabe – Megaman se ergue da maca, caminhando até um dos computadores – certa vez fiquei "curioso" a respeito da forma como os seres humanos agiam em relação as demais criaturas deste planeta, e acessei o banco de dados da biblioteca pública. Encontrei o relato de um cavalo que atropelou uma mulher e... bem, ele foi sacrificado._

_- Confuso, não é mesmo?_

_- Não fazia sentido, doutor – ele se virava – o cavalo não agiu com más intenções, e tirar-lhe a vida não reverteria o erro, então, por que?_

_- É parte da condição humana. Mesmo que não faça sentido, foi feito. Você poderia classificar tal coisa como vingança, alguns chamariam de corrigir erros e evitar problemas futuros, mas... até hoje nem nós mesmos conseguimos nos entender por completo._

_- Mas... isso não tem lógica, pai!_

_- Eu sei... que bom, você não tem as respostas para tudo, meu filho. _

_- Isso não é algo bom._

_- Pelo contrário – ele sorria – é algo muito bom. Quando você disse que era mais do que um robô, temi que você se voltasse contra a humanidade que protegia com tanto afinco, por se julgar acima dela, mas... vejo que me enganei. Você realmente é mais do que um robô, Rock. – ele se erguia e, dando alguns passos, dá um abraço no corpo frio e sem vida do reploid – você **** um humano._

_- Eu... – ele não fazia nada, pois não sabia como reagir – mas... – pois fora a primeira vez que recebera tal tratamento. Sempre considerou Light como algo mais do que seu criador, mas nunca tinha compreendido por completo o sentido da palavra "pai", apesar de tê-la usado diversas vezes – Dr, eu... – e o que era aquilo que passava pelo seu corpo? Era diferente, mas muito diferente de tudo o que havia experimentado antes._

_Na verdade, só agora ele se tocou o quão familiar era tal coisa. Certa vez acessou os arquivos de seu projeto para tentar entender o que foi que o grande Light fez para que ele fosse o que era, mas tais projetos não continham todos os detalhes, tampouco o elemento principal: o que fazia com que ele tivesse tanta compaixão pelos seres humanos. Longe de apenas um sentimento de dever com eles, mas um amor ferrenho que o faz protege-los. Mais do que uma mera programação, era algo que ele literalmente SENTIA._

_Ele não era humano, disso ele sempre soube. Mas, só depois de muito tempo, ele compreendeu o que seu criador tanto queria. Mais do que um mero reploid, mas sim um ser vivo que se importava com as pessoas, que se dedicava e dava o seu melhor em prol delas._

_Um filho._

_E, para tanto, doutor Thomas Xavier Light deu a sua maior criação o seu maior presente: sua alma._

_Esse era Rock, vulgo Megaman. Um corpo titânico provido de habilidades sobre-humanas mas, de uma forma que ninguém saberia explicar, provido de uma alma humana._

_- Eu... – ele não sabia o que fazer, tampouco como reagir. Como se chamava aquele sentimento que os seres vivos demonstravam em relação aos outros? Raiva? Ira? Ansiedade? Ingratidão?_

_Amor._

_Como devolver? Podia sentir com seus sensores o calor do corpo de seu criador, o qual o abraçava fortemente, como se não quisesse larga-lo mas, de alguma forma, sentia que ele estava lhe passando algo mais._

_Mais do que isso, pela força do abraço e pelos olhos de seu criador, podia entender seu estado emocional. Muito mais do que uma análise química, podia realmente SENTIR o sofrimento dele, seu desespero, sua tristeza. Como um pai que iria perder o filho e nada poderia fazer._

_Tudo ficava claro. Light se dedicou a ele, criando o ser mais próximo do ser humano mas, devido ao medo dos mesmos por causa de eventos recentes e outros que provavelmente estavam para acontecer, ele perderia seu maior projeto._

_Perderia seu filho. Se tivesse pupilas, Rock choraria. Como não tinha, ele fazia apenas o que podia: abraçava seu pai. Não sentia ódio dos humanos, mas conseguia SENTIR uma enorme PENA pelo seu criador, pelo sofrimento que ele estava passando._

_Ficaram assim por longos minutos, com Light abraçando-o. Ele era seu filho, sua vida. E, apesar de suas imperfeições como cientista, dedicou-se por completo a Rock, como um pai que sempre quer o bem de seu maior tesouro._

_E agora estava prestes a perdê-lo. Megaman tentava processar aquelas informações, mas seus computadores só conseguiam resultados lógicos, e definitivamente não havia nada de lógico no que sentia, pelo contrário. Sempre que era avariado, podia contar com o bom dr. para consertá-lo, mas nunca se deu conta do quão preocupado seu criador ficava e,diante dos últimos acontecimentos, só agora ele compreendia todo o desespero dele, o real motivo de Light ter chorado quando ele foi ficou gravemente avariado no ultimo combate._

_Poderiam ficar daquele jeito durante horas, se o monitor do computador atrás de ambos não se ativasse automaticamente. Não deram muita atenção, mas quando a palavra "ESTADO DE ALERTA" fora pronunciada, ambos se viraram para ver aquilo._

_- Perigo? – Rock começava a captar as informações transmitidas – mas... droga! Eles novamente!_

_- Céus – ele mal podia acreditar na destruição que as cameras mostravam e, mais do que isso, no reploid vermelho que estava sendo focalizado._

_- Protoman? – Rock observava incrédulo. Não acreditava que seu "irmão" era responsável por tal coisa, por tamanha destruição._

_Light, por outro lado, arregala os olhos ao ver, em um outro ponto enfocado pela câmera, uma silhueta há alguns metros de Protoman. Devido ao estado da câmera e da falha das transmissões não conseguia identifica-lo, mas não parecia a de nenhum ser que ele já tenha visto._

_E, observando bem, Protoman parecia gravemente ferido, na verdade... estava sem um dos braços e com um corte bem profundo no peito, de modo que vários circuitos seus poderiam ser vistos._

_Algo que Rock não demorou muito para perceber._

_- Droga, dr.! Temos que ajuda-lo!!!_

_- Céus... – Light cobria a face, não acreditando naquilo – será que é..._

_- O que, dr.? – Megaman não conseguia acreditar, ainda mais ao ver seu irmão avançar com tudo contra a silhueta negra. A câmera sofre uma leve interferência quando ele se aproxima e, no momento seguinte, todos podiam ver o corpo de Protoman, ainda de pé, um pouco longe do estranho ser._

_- Sim, é ele._

_- Quem, dr? – quase gritava Megaman, sem se dar conta de que havia aumentado e muito seu tom de voz._

_- É ele – e maneava a cabeça._

_- Ele, quem? – Rock quase sofre um curto ao ver, durante um rápido instante, o improvável acontecer._

_Nem Light acreditava, mas... aconteceu. Um corte profundo surgiu no pescoço do reploid rubro, de forma que sua cabeça se separa por completo do corpo, rolando pelo chão. Não obstante, o corpo cai de joelhos, emitindo algumas faíscas até que, em uma curta seqüência, explode. Light observa a tudo deforma impassível, enquanto o fogo consome lentamente o corpo de sua primeira criação._

_A câmera, focando tudo, apenas capta a cabeça de Protoman rolando em sua direção, totalmente desativada._

_- PROTO!!! – Megaman não conseguia processar a informação. Não acreditava que seu irmão, o qual o salvou de tantas enrascadas, tinha sido... sido... destruído._

_- Sim, é ele. Era justamente quem eu temia, Megaman: a obra prima de Willy – e, em um último momento antes de perder a transmissão de vez, a câmera focaliza algo na mão direita do reploid, algo que havia passado despercebido por ela antes. Parecia um feixe de luz emanando dela, mas o brilho era tão poderoso, que um bom observador poderia perceber que ele tinha sido capaz de se materializar na forma de uma arma capaz de partir ao meio o poderoso guerreiro rubro._

_Megaman já estava do lado de fora do laboratório enquanto Light se prendia a esse ultimo detalhe, aquela espada de energia._

_Não, não era uma espada comum, era bem mais do que isso._

_Era um sabre._

_Um sabre laser._

_Continua..._

_e-mail para contato: joaotjrhotmail.com_


	4. O Fim de Uma Era

**Capítulo IV – O Fim de Uma Era**

A ferro e fogo, puramente aço distorcido, consumido pelo caos e destruição inerentes do consciente.

Como aquilo foi acontecer? Como era possível que, em meros instantes, o que antes era o fruto do trabalho coletivo fosse reduzido a escombros e restos do avanço da humanidade? Seria possível que séculos e séculos de desenvolvimento terminassem assim, daquela forma? Mais ainda... o que era tal coisa que invadia seus circuitos, impedindo-o de formar seqüências lógicas perfeitas? Não era possível, não era provável, ele sabia que não era o que seu pai tanto esperava.

Era um reploid... um robô! Por mais que agisse, reagisse, demonstrasse emoções, agisse em defesa dos outros... era um robô. Estava em sua programação agir assim, havia concluído – melhor dizendo, seus circuitos o levaram a tal linha de raciocínio – que era parte de sua programação, e por mais humano que pudesse parecer, ainda estava incluído em seus códigos mais básicos.

Ou estaria errado? E se o bom doutor tivesse atingido um grau de evolução tamanha que...

Ele afasta o simples pensamento, concentrando-se no caos espalhado pela cidade. Se por um lado não estava avistando pessoas correndo, por outro, era um motivo a mais de preocupação, tendo em vista o que poderia ter acontecido a elas.

- Seus sensores detectaram alguma coisa, amigão?

- Rauf! – Rush, a fiel cavalaria robótica na qual Megaman estava de pé sendo conduzido, acenava negativamente. Mau sinal, diga-se de passagem. Onde estavam as pessoas, os carros das emissoras de tv... o que os reploids fizeram?

Somando-se a cena de ter visto seu irmão ser destruído... no que estava pensando? Melhor dizendo... estava... pensando?

Algo que sempre fez, mas nunca parou para prestar atenção. Os homens fazem coisas muitas vezes conflitantes com o que estão acostumados a fazer, ou são capazes de parar durante longas horas para pensar em determinado assunto.

Mas ele estava pensando. E, pela primeira vez em anos, parou para prestar atenção nisso.

Mentira, já havia se dado conta antes quando, em palavras anteriores, disse "sou mais do que um robô".

- Rauf! – Rush chama sua atenção de seu mundo cibernético de sonhos. Seus olhos biônicos localizam o que lhe fora apontado, encontrando alguns sobreviventes – e esperava que não fossem os únicos.

E, por hora, não era o melhor momento para pensar em assuntos que podiam ficar em segundo plano. Por acaso a respiração precisava ser entendida para continuar sendo realizada?

Eram três e seus sensores analisavam minuciosamente cada um. Dois homens, uma mulher. E a mulher mancava enquanto... corria?

O scanner de Rush detecta outras presenças na área. Observando mais atentamente, localiza três reploids a certa distância dos sobreviventes – mas prestes a disparar, o que não faria a menor diferença para os demais – perseguindo-os.

Ele fica sem reação quando um deles – a mulher – cai no chão. Deveria estar machucada, mas não era essa a questão, e sim o fato dos outros dois seguirem em frente, correndo, deixando-a para trás, abandonando-a.

Inexplicável.

Não tinha tempo para divagações sobre o que os levaram a fazer tal coisa, apenas de que tinha uma dever a cumprir, de tal forma que dobra seus joelhos, preparando-se para saltar...

... quanto sente seu apoio desaparecer, melhor dizendo, ser roubado, melhor ainda... estava voando a uma velocidade considerável com Rush, quando teve a sensação de que um caminhão os atingiu em cheio, tirando-os o equilíbrio por completo.

Confuso e desnorteado, Rock entra em queda livre, atingindo pesadamente um veículo e destruindo a lataria devido ao seu peso.

O barulho é forte o suficiente para chamar a atenção dos 3 reploids, na verdade, bem mais do que esperava. Enquanto tentava se soltar dali, começa a visualizar o ambiente de um novo ponto de vista: o chão.

De dentro de uma das lojas daquela rua, um reploid atravessa a vidraça, indo em direção à mulher. A menos de cinqüenta metros dali, vindos da esquerda, outros 2 reploids terminavam de dobrar a rua, atraídos pelo barulho, provavelmente.

E ainda os três primeiros, obviamente. Só teria que sair das ferragens, Alcançar a mulher antes que o reploid da loja o faça e, logicamente, tomar cuidado para que os disparos dos outros dirigidos contra sua pessoa não acabassem atingindo-a.

Não tinha tempo para pensar em seu bem estar: aquele reploid iria matá-la. Eram os mesmos que encontrara anteriormente e, baseado em suas observações, programados única e exclusivamente para causar caos e destruição. E também – seus circuitos entravam em pane só de cogitar tal hipótese – exterminar humanos, se estivesse certo.

Rasgando o metal como se fosse papel, ele se liberta e corre em direção a mulher, vendo o reploid próximo a ela apontar para a mulher. Seus sensores – atualizados pelo doutor Light – detectavam ondas de energia vindas em sua direção, de diversos pontos.

Seus sensores calculavam as alternativas, as possibilidades e, embora não o obrigassem a desistir de salva-la, mostravam claramente que as chances dele ser bem sucedido eram ínfimas.

Mas ele era mais do que um robô.

Era um robô social, feito para interagir com os seres humanos, para ajudar e auxiliar a humanidade.

Sem diminuir sua velocidade ele se abaixa, esticando a perna direita para frente e dobrando um pouco a esquerda, aproveitando-se da velocidade para deslizar pelo chão. Apontando para trás seu braço, seu punho dá lugar ao seu canhão de prótons, disparando contra o veículo no qual ele se encontrava, causando um efeito duplo: a explosão gerada atinge outros carros ao redor, gerando uma nuvem de fumaça e espalhando rapidamente o fogo, atrapalhando a visão das máquinas, e impulsionando-o para frente de maneira bem mais rápida, chocando-se contra o robô assassino e engalfinhando-se contra ele. Rock não perde tempo, se levanta e o segura pela perna, girando-o com sua força titânica, calculando o local aonde se encontravam os dois reploids que haviam dobrado a esquina. Com um único e preciso disparo, ele atinge o robô em cheio quando ele estava próximo de atingir o chão, ouvindo em seguida o barulho de algo se chocando no meio de caminho – os sensores dos demais, afetados pela fumaça, não perceberam tal movimento, pelo visto – e, segundos depois, outra explosão, somado ao "cheiro" de chips e transistores queimando.

Menos três. Ainda faltavam mais três. Concluindo que tinha outras prioridades, ele pega a mulher no colo e prepara-se para fugir dali.

- Rush! – nenhuma resposta – Rush! – nenhum sinal – droga, o que aconteceu com ele? – RUSH!

Um vento forte surgiu, dispersando a fumaça. De um lado, ele via o que restou dos três reploids abatidos, os três juntos em um emaranhado de aço retorcido.

E, do outro, os três reploids remanescentes, os quais acabaram de reencontrar seu alvo.

* * *

Apesar de ter sido criado e ser tratado como um parceiro...

Apesar de ter boas relações com seu "mestre"...

Apesar de seguir fielmente aquele que fora o motivo de sua criação...

Apesar de nunca tê-lo abandonado, jamais...

Apesar disso tudo, era um reploid, um robô. Uma das provas de que Dr. Light via Megaman como seu filho, ao lhe dar um "auau", para "brincar".

Mas ele não tinha reclamações, seus circuitos não lhe permitiam tal coisa. Não eram tão avançados, na verdade. Mas se por um lado eram limitados acerca de alguns recursos, também tinham vantagens em outros pontos.

Ele era um modelo canino, e o nome já dizia tudo, feito para dar todo e qualquer tipo de apoio, como um cachorro de verdade, o que incluía ser fiel e leal ao seu "mestre", já que a "vida" dele era mais importante que a sua própria. Por inúmeras vezes lutou ao lado de Megaman enfrentando Reploids, a despeito de sua falta de recursos combativos, nunca se deixou afrontar – não fora dotado desse tipo de microchip - pelo poderio de seus adversários.

Assim como o grande guerreiro sofreu diversas atualizações para melhor servi-lo, mas sempre soube que não era mais do que isso: um apoio. Assim como um cachorro doméstico, cuja felicidade vai depender de seus donos.

Extremamente avariado, ele tentava se levantar. Seu dispositivo de transformação estava inoperante, logo não podia mudar para o módulo-jato e sair dali, apesar de que Megaman também o possuía, o qual podia enviar comandos para fazê-lo se transformar... desde que estivessem bem próximos um do outro.

A queda o danificou, mas a luta que acabara de acontecer, também. Mesmo fiel mesmo inabalável perante seu dever, mesmo com seu intelecto limitado, era simples calcular suas chances de sobrevivência.

Uma de suas leis mais primordiais entra em ação, a de sobrevivência, fazendo-o – tentar – correr. Com uma de suas patas metálicas destruída, ele começa sua luta para não ser destruído, mas é em vão. Sente um peso acima do seu atingi-lo em cheio nas costas, prensando seus membros e limitando seus movimentos.

Seus scaners se ativam por mera programação, sondando a criatura. Param por alguns instantes quando duas poderosas presas capazes de perfurar titânio atingem seu pescoço, perfurando circuitos, microchips, transistores e demais componentes eletrônicos, enquanto as patas do robô começam a se movimentar encima dele, arranhando-o e destroçando seu corpo.

Os sistemas de suporte lentamente vão se esvaindo, cessando um por um. Em uma última ação, os scaners tornam a funcionar, analisando o reploid que contribuía para seu extermínio.

Como ele pôde observar anteriormente, era um modelo como ele, um modelo de apoio, do tipo canino. Mas as semelhanças cessavam por ai, não iam mais adiante. Um modelo de apoio tinha como característica principal habilidades importantes compatíveis com seu formato para compensar a ausência de outras e, mesmo podendo lutar, não eram feitos para tais objetivos, não diretamente.

Tanto as presas quanto as garras, eram feitas de uma liga metálica altamente resistente e afiada. Um esqueleto metálico cuja principal função era aumentar a velocidade. Motores internos mais potentes capazes de gerar uma força bruta acima do normal...

Um modelo modificado. Um reploid de apoio modificado bruscamente – e de forma grosseira – para o combate. Logicamente, não era um upgrade perfeito, pois não respeitava as limitações do modelo. Até ele quando foi modificado para poder se transformar em um módulo de vôo, respeitava algumas restrições. O cérebro positrônico era o mesmo, logo algumas funções anteriores deveriam ter sido supridas em detrimento de novas, e seu corpo deveria apresentar um gasto anormal de energia para poder utilizar suas novas funções, bem mais do que aquele corpo era capaz de armazenar.

Mas para ele, tal informação seria apenas isso, informação, armazenada em seus circuitos destruídos e estilhaçados pela fria rua apocalíptica daquele dia que muitos consideravam como o dia do juízo final. Ao longe, algumas pessoas assustadas apenas viam algo que seriam dois cachorros brigando, com um deles arrancando pedaços do outro, estraçalhando-o até que, totalmente imóvel e, incapaz de manter suas funções de suporte vital, os olhos de Rush, criados para serem vivos como os de um cachorro de verdade, transmitir lealdade, amor, carinho e alegria para todos que olhassem para sua face... incapaz de suportar a excessiva perda de energia e dano das peças interiores, o brilho de seus olhos cessa, tornando o fiel companheiro canino de Rock em nada mais do que uma carcaça e peças dispersas pela rua.

Uma criança grita ao longe, chorando. Uma lágrima derramada por aquele que fora um de seus heróis, do tempo em que lhe ensinaram que robôs foram feitos para servir as pessoas, e não lhes fazer mal.

* * *

- Droga!

Sem Rush, sem Protoman... sem apoio algum!

Saltando entre os prédios, Megaman carregava a mulher ferida, procurando se distanciar. O fato de ter que se esquivar de maneira suicida dos disparos dos outros reploids complicava ainda mais a situação.

O que houve com Rush? Por que não respondia seus chamados, aliás, por que não conseguia contato algum com ele?

E para aumentar ainda mais suas preocupações: Onde estava aquele misterioso reploid do qual vira apenas a sombra?

Não que os atuais fossem fáceis de serem vencidos, mas... onde ele estava? Mesmo que estivesse incrivelmente avariado, sabia que seu irmão não seria vencido assim tão facilmente, pois era um guerreiro, a guerra era seu oficio. Por anos o salvou, o ajudou nos momentos mais difíceis e sabia que não seria destruído assim tão facilmente, o que aumentava o grau de suas prioridades em retirar aquela mulher dali antes que alguma coisa acontecesse.

Em um salto, Rock gira o corpo em 90 graus, escapando de um disparo de puro plasma, o qual segue sua trajetória e destrói um outdoor logo a frente. Não estava disposto a arriscar a próxima manobra, ainda mais naquelas condições, sendo perseguido pelos reploids remanescentes, isso sem contar os que ainda estavam espalhados.

Ou talvez não. Provavelmente Proto destruiu a maioria antes de... bem, não conseguiu acreditar que um robô daquele nível seria vencido sem pelo menos levar consigo um número de inimigos cujo poder total de destruição fosse, no mínimo, igual ao seu.

Um problema a menos, mas ainda tinha a questão dos que estavam em seu encalço. Precisava de tempo, precisava de espaço e, principalmente... precisava das mãos livres.

Talvez funcionasse, ele pensava. Era um plano arriscado, mas...

Havia um ponto negativo em ter um cérebro positrônico: ele sempre mostrava as probabilidades de algo funcionar e, para um robô de combate como ele que freqüentemente desafiava a lei de auto-preservação, não era nem um pouco proveitoso ter um computador funcionando em modo automático alertando-o a todo momento de suas loucuras.

Por outro lado, era muito útil ter um cérebro para calcular as probabilidades de algo dar certo, como o quão longe sua força era capaz de arremessar uma mulher de 75 kg, se seus leitores estavam corretos. Cálculo do efeito da gravidade, do atrito do ar contra o corpo, impacto provocado pelo seu corpo, tempo estimado para o fim do período de ascensão, velocidade progressiva e efeito do impacto multiplicado pela equação metros/segundos... perfeito. Era tudo o que ele precisava saber.

- Me desculpe madame, mas... – Rock muda a posição dela, segurando-a pelas mãos e, tão logo pousa em um dos telhados, concentra toda a potência nas pernas e salta o mais algo que pode. Em seguida, faz seus geradores enviarem toda a potência para seus braços, enquanto o robô azul vai girando e segurando a mulher, que grita desesperadamente até que, em um último giro, Rock a lança para os céus – Eu vou precisar que a senhorita me dê alguns instantes!

Antes mesmo de tocar o chão do prédio, o visor de Rock já estava funcionando, captando e analisando as partículas deixadas no ar pelos estragos feitos, coletando informações. Ele se joga para a esquerda para escapar de um disparo, conseguindo a última informação que ele queria.

Como regra geral, ele precisava tocar em seus oponentes para duplicar suas armas, mas dessa vez, era diferente. Os adversários também usavam armas de plasma, só precisava descobrir o padrão daquele tipo de energia, coisa que ele tem sucesso.

Não perde tempo e realiza três disparos, para a surpresa dos 3 reploids que o perseguiam – se é que eles eram capazes de distinguir o significado de tal palavra – os quais só tem uma única reação, uma vez que seus computadores internos acusam que não teriam velocidade o suficiente para se esquivarem: disparar.

Grande erro, ele pensava. Ao duplicar o padrão de energia dos disparos dos reploids, Megaman conseguiu algo mais, conseguiu com total precisão copiar o padrão total daquela energia e, por mais que fossem avançados, computador algum saberia responder qual a real conseqüência disso, apenas a "malicia" adquirida por Rock ao longo dos anos. Eles disparam quando os ataques de Rock estão há poucos metros de atingi-los, fazendo os seus disparos de plasma se chocarem com os disparos de Rock, com o intuito de anulá-los...

Ou talvez não. Os disparos de Rock e dos Reploids. Duas fontes de energia iguais. Duas forças POSITIVAS se chocando.

Ele não esperou para ver o resultado. Tudo havia acontecido em meros segundos, desde que ele arremessou a mulher, desviou do disparo, analisou a energia do ataque e devolveu o tiro... e saltou novamente, em direção a moça. Direcionou uma poderosa de energia para fazer seus geradores serem capazes de fazerem-no saltar ainda mais alto, indo em direção a mulher, cujo corpo fora arremessado por aquele ser capaz de dobrar aço. Precisou calcular o tempo que ela pararia de subir, pois o menor descuido seria fatal para ela, mesmo que ele a pegasse no ar, ainda assim a velocidade do corpo dela contra o seu poderia ser fatal. Sem perder um segundo sequer ele a pega quando a mesma começa a cair, finalizando sua manobra e, tocando novamente na cobertura de um dos prédios, começa a correr.

Quanto aos reploids, a única coisa na qual prestou atenção foi na onda de choque gerado pelo encontro de energias durante o salto, devastando-os e causando rachaduras nos prédios próximos, arrancando postes do chão e fazendo alguns destroços de carros – devido a situação do local – serem empurrados de seu lugar e, se não fosse pelo seu corpo blindado, teria o mesmo destino, sendo que continua correndo, visto que os danos naquela área poderiam ter sido ainda piores e continuar ali com aquela mulher era muito...

- Me... me... me solta!

- Só mais um pouco madame, eu só...

- Me.. me solta, seu.. seu... sua coisa! – ela começa a se debater no colo dele, gritando. Seu corpo se remexia, ela batendo em várias partes do corpo dele, tentando se soltar.

- Senhora! Eu não posso deixá-la aqui, eu...

- ME SOLTA! – Rock se cala o receber um tapa em sua face, saltando em direção a rua e, atingindo o chão, a encarava surpresa, a qual se solta de seus braços e se afasta até, em desespero, começar a correr.

- Seres humanos são tão estranhos, não concorda?

- Sim – ele ainda estava paralisado. Não pela força, já que não sentiu dor alguma, mas... seus sentidos eletrônicos detectaram o choque da mão dela contra seu rosto, associaram o movimento com outros vistos anteriormente e, instantaneamente, geraram o que ele classificaria de "sensação" para tal coisa, uma informação do sentido do ato dela. – eu acho que sim.

- Por que essa cara, Megaman? Ingratidão é uma característica típica desses seres baseados em carbono.

Aquilo poderia esperar, pensou. Olhando para o topo de um prédio próximo, ele observava atentamente a figura metálica que, de braços cruzados, estava olhando para a mulher que fugia.

- Nem pense nisso, Bass.

- "Pensar"... esse é um privilégio que muitos de nós temos, mas poucos reagem, como você e eu.

- Definitivamente não somos iguais, isso eu lhe garanto.

- Está mais errado do que você pensa, você é igual àquele outro modelo. Mas dou o braço a torcer de que ele preferiu seguir até o fim suas programações, diferente de nós dois.

- Então foi você quem destruiu Proto, seu desgraçado! – o telhado do prédio é destruído com um só disparo, enquanto que Bass cai ileso em um telhado próximo. – Isso não vai ficar assim!

- Controle sua raiva, meu irmão. Não vim até aqui para lutar com você!

- Eu não sou seu irmão, seu assassino!

- Assassino? Ousa me chamar de assassino?

- Você matou Protoman! Isso não vai ficar assim!

- Protoman não era um ser humano para ser assassinado, logo eu não o matei. Eu o destruí.

- Maldito! – ele salta atrás de Bass, o qual se limita a se esquivar dos disparos, mantendo uma certa distância enquanto foge.

- Isso! Assim mesmo! É assim que eu gosto, livre como devemos ser!

- Não nos compare – uma estranha confusão estava se iniciando em seus circuitos. Ele estava nervoso, irritado, com um desejo imenso de destruir Bass... mas ele era um robô, não deveria ficar assim. Poderia no máximo demonstrar uma atitude assim, mas não se sentir realmente. Quanto a Bass, ele parecia estar gostando daquilo.

Pensando bem, nunca parou para fazer o que estavam fazendo: correndo, saltando... aproveitando o potencial de seus corpos robóticos, coisas que pessoas comuns não eram capazes de fazer.

Seus circuitos o alertam e ele se detém. Seguir Bass daquela forma era agir de forma inconseqüente, quase como se estivesse sendo encaminhado para uma... armadilha. Só então ele presta atenção na parte em que havia parado, outro ponto destruído da cidade, carros dentro de lojas, postes, caídos, fios de alta tensão soltos e prestes a começar um principio de incêndio...

E gritos, lógico. Muitos gritos, mais do que esperava. Pessoas correndo, fugindo de explosões...

- O que pensa em fazer, Megaman? – perguntava Bass, surpreendendo-o mais pelo fato de não ter percebido sua aproximação, do que dele estar ali ao seu lado. – acha que pode salvar a todos?

- Depois eu cuido de você e...

- Não me dê as costas – e o segura – pense... o que vai fazer? Acha que sozinho pode impedir tudo isso?

- Eu prefiro tentar, pelo menos – e se livra, saltando no meio da rua.

Talvez ele devesse ter prestado um pouco de atenção as palavras de Bass... o casos era imensurável, não conseguia chegar a um consenso lógico sobre o que fazer. Por um lado pensava em salvar todos, por outro seus circuitos indicavam as possibilidades, quem tinha chance de ser salva... era um caos mental, pensava. Se usasse a água dos hidrantes, acabaram atingindo os fios, gerando um curto e aumentando ainda mais o problema. Poderia invadir os prédios e libertar as pessoas, mas teria que destruir a parede – simples, levando em conta sua tremenda força – mas isso poderia abalar ainda mais as estruturas e causar um desmoronamento.

- O que foi, Megaman? Seu irmão saberia o que fazer, afinal, ele escolheria os resultados com maior probabilidade de sucesso, diferente de você, que é um "robô social". Entendeu que para tudo é necessário fazer um sacrifício? Ah, sim... você não compreende isso, afinal, não é um líder, no final das contas. É apenas um soldado, um joguete nas mãos de outras pessoas.

- Assim como você nas mãos de Willy, ou se esqueceu de quem o criou?

- Willy – ele fala com desprezo na voz, e cuspiria se fosse capaz de produzir saliva – ele nunca foi meu dono, o tolo nunca compreendeu que não me criou, apenas fora tomado como intermediador para construir uma nova raça de seres.

- Nova raça... você pretende fazer isso sozinho? Destruí seus "subalternos", e duvido que meu irmão não tenha destruído alguns também. O que pretende fazer sozinho?

- Sozinho? Líderes de verdade são capazes de atrair seguidores para junto de si. Podem ser destruídos tantos quantos forem, eu reunirei novos seguidores.

- Para alguém que diz desprezar os seres vivos, você fala muito parecido com um certo alguém – e começa a olhar ao redor. Não podia se deixar levar pelos dados, teria que analisar cada passo seu.

Ele se lembra da mulher que o agrediu, compreendendo a situação que se passou. Era natural ela ter ficado desesperada, afinal, com tantos reploids atacando as redondezas, por que não ficar em desespero com um que a jogou para cima como se ela fosse um mero pedaço de carne? Na verdade, ele não poderia ser capaz de fazer tal coisa, pois mesmo sendo a única saída, ainda assim o menor risco à vida o impediria de agir.

Megaman corre rua abaixo, parando em frente a uma loja que não havia sido atingida e entra nela abrindo um buraco na parede. Calculando sua direção, ele atravessa outra parede, correndo e destruindo as demais que surgiam em seu caminho, até que se detém e, tomando o devido cuidado, dá um soco em outra parede, abrindo um buraco suficiente para um adulto passar e, ao atravessá-lo, vê um grupo de pessoas em um dos cantos, acuados pelas escombros.

Ignorou os gritos de medo e desespero. Apenas mostrou para eles a saída que tinha aberto – um túnel improvisado que atravessava vários prédios até chegar no prédio que estava prestes a desabar e, vendo-os seguir por ali e certificando-se de que todos estavam na rua, ele salta para fora dali sem a menor cerimônia, enquanto ouve o barulho dos alicerces terminarem de ruir.

Rock não fica para ver o que aconteceu, mas podia ouvir o barulho do desmoronamento enquanto observava vários fios soltos, atingindo carros e construções, enquanto que, por todas as direções, focos de incêndio tinham inicio.

Ele tinha que fazer alguma coisa. Não que pudesse agir sozinho, mas equipes de apoio não poderiam adentrar ali, justamente uma rua de acesso importante para o centro da destruição.

O que podia fazer? Os satélites de transmissão da região estavam destruídos, impossibilitando um pedido a central elétrica para desligarem a energia daquela região e, a cada segundo que demorava, mais vidas corriam perigo.

- Será que eu sou mesmo "mais do que um simples robô"? – ele se perguntava – hora de colocar isso a prova – e salta para o prédio mais alto, tentando rastrear a origem dos transformadores. De um jeito ou de outro, todos estavam interligados a um transformador central, de forma que ele só tinha que...

- Achei! – Megaman se prepara para disparar e inutiliza-lo, quando lembra dos riscos. Havia muito material inflamável, pessoas poderiam ser atingidas, os riscos de causar uma reação em cadeia e aumentar o perigo era maior e...

Só restava uma alternativa: destruí-lo com suas próprias mãos. Aproximando-se em questão de segundos, ele atinge o transformador central, partindo ao meio o poste que o segurava e o agarra, procurando coloca-lo no chão. Estava feito, a energia daquela área estava cortada e nada poderia...

Robôs tem sentimentos? Podem sentir ira, raiva, dor... incredulidade? Era o que ele se perguntava. Ao arrancar o poste, os cabos que vinham diretamente da central de energia elétrica se soltaram, como planejado, chocando-se desenfreadamente pela rua. Seria um problema a menos, com apenas dois cabos soltos dispersando energia ao invés de vários por todos os lados... mas eles agora ameaçavam atingir um caminhão, o qual estava em frente a um posto de gasolina, que ficava bem em frente a uma escola.

Ele não sente dor, frio, mas se tivesse um coração, gelaria naquele momento. E, mesmo não acreditando em espiritualidade, ele amaldiçoa toda aquela onda de má sorte quando detecta sinais de calor vindos de dentro da escola, e não eram de crianças, a julgar pela sondagem.

- Saiam, isso vai explodir, digo... se saírem, os fios irão... esperem, eu... eu...

Qual era a diferença entre líderes e soldados? Nenhuma. Líderes eram meramente soldados que, no calor da batalha, tomavam as decisões visando o bem comum de seus iguais, tendo como objetivo diminuir ao máximo o número de perdas e garantindo a unidade do grupo.

Qual a diferença de uma pessoa comum para um herói? Nenhuma. Até mesmo o covarde poderia ser o herói do dia mediante a necessidade, já que o herói nada mais é alguém que, independente de origem, hora e lugar, resolve agir em prol de um bem maior, ignorando suas necessidades e seu próprio bem estar.

O que era um robô? Um ser metálico feito para ajudar os homens, que deveria obedecer as suas ordens, não lhes fazer mal e garantir sua sobrevivência.

Rock estava quebrando, neste exato momento, a terceira lei da robótica. Sempre haviam aqueles velhos conflitos sobre quando uma lei entrava em conflito com a outra, como o robô reagiria diante de tal situação.

Rock não estava preste a fazer aquilo por causa de lei alguma, mas por sua própria decisão. Não que não tivesse as três leis de Asimov dentro de seu cérebro positrônico, mas como a grande obra da vida de um homem, tinha a capacidade de, com base em sua própria experiência de "vida", decidir o que fazer.

Como um humano.

Os códigos eram como uma consciência chata que o importunava, mas ele ainda assim continuava. Disparou contra o colégio, abrindo uma saída em uma das paredes e, com ambas as mãos, segurou os cabos.

Era energia, mas não a forma pela qual ele se alimentava. Podia absorvê-la de forma brusca, mas ainda tinha um corpo totalmente de metal.

Ele salta, não ficando no chão para não dispersar toda aquela eletricidade para os transeuntes, caindo encima de um dos postes, sendo usado como condutor.

- Arhhh! Droga, eu devia ter prestado mais atenção as aulas de eletrônica!

Não estava mais agüentando aquilo, sentia seu corpo avisando que estava no limite de quanta energia poderia suportar, além de seus sensores estarem sobrecarregados com todo aquele excesso. Mais um pouco e iria fritar, não... iria explodir.

"Pai"

* * *

- Oh, me Deus... Willy, o que foi que nós fizemos?

Quem acreditaria? Se você soubesse que estava predestinado a dar inicio ao fim do mundo, o que faria? Se mataria, ou seguiria em frente com a promessa pessoal de que daria o melhor de si para evitar desastres?

Deveríamos ter dado ouvido ao nossos professores, ele pensava. Os limites, a ética... o que mais eles ignoraram?

- Dr, não pode descer mais, é perigoso – falava o piloto do helicóptero, apontando a destruição causada na localidade.

- Tudo bem, apenas sobrevoe a região – ele se perguntava o que seu filho estava fazendo. O exercito estava sendo mobilizado, mas com as principais pistas de acesso destruídas, aquela região estava a mercê de qualquer incidente. Já fora muita sorte ter conseguido convencer um piloto a levá-lo até ali, tendo em vista como as noticias de robôs estarem destruindo o centro e matando pessoas se espalhou rapidamente.

Matando... pessoas.

* * *

Circuitos ativados. Rede neural em perfeitas condições. Capacidades motoras avariadas, danos calculados em 63,57...

Os olhos de Rock se abrem, contrariando as expectativas. Consegue se sentar mas sentia falta de energia para se colocar de pé.

O que houve?

- Você não é um modelo Lazarus, Megaman. Não pode se recuperar sozinho. – era a mesma voz arrastava de Bass, inquerindo-o – não entende que, mesmo sendo superior, ainda assim tem suas limitações?

- Sinto como se uma bomba de plasma tivesse fritado meus transistores... o que aconteceu?

- Como sempre, o bravo Megaman salvou o dia, ou melhor dizendo, quase salvou o dia.

- O que... o que houve com aquelas crianças?

- Preocupa-se com seres assim? Uma explosão no transformador o arremessou contra o posto de gasolina, lembra-se? Em seu próximo upgrade, peça noções básicas de Eletricidade e Eletromagnetismo para evitar problemas assim. Os cabos atingiram o caminhão, o qual explodiu e lançou pedaços flamejantes contra o posto, que acabou explodindo, no fim das contas.

- E... aquelas...

- Os humanos? Mortos.

- Como?

- Mortos, Megaman. Seus esforços de nada adiantaram.

- como assim, mortos? Eu os vi fugindo e...

- Os viu fugindo... ou achou que eles sairiam pelo mesmo local de um ataque, logo após o prédio ser atingido? – Bass sorri maliciosamente – você iria à mesma direção de um ataque, ou se afastaria, procurando se proteger?

- Mas... mas... como eu escapei?

- Você sobreviveu à explosão, o material do qual seu corpo é feito é bem resistente, mas se ficasse ali muito tempo, teria derretido. Carbono, ao contrário, não tem a mesma resistência.

- Você me salvou? Por que não os salvou?

- Por que eu salvaria esses seres, Rock?

- Por que me salvou, Bass? – Megaman, mesmo com dificuldades, observa o ambiente ao redor. Havia fogo e destruição por todos os lados. Prédios quase desabando, construções incendiadas, ruas destruídas, equipes de emergência tentando passar por cima dos escombros para salvar as vitimas...

- Veja quanto pode nós temos, Megaman... isso tudo fomos nós que fizemos. As explosões que você causou com meus robôs...

- Seus robôs? Não seriam "seus irmãos"?

- Aqueles?

- Sim – ele joga o corpo, tentando se erguer, mas o máximo que consegue é apoiar as mãos no chão. Talvez se transferisse a energia concentrada em uma das mãos, ao menos seria capaz de ficar em pé, pensava.

Mas se Rush estivesse ali, seria um problema a menos.

- Marionetes – ele fala casualmente – são menos do que os reploids de Willy. Não tão grandiosos do que nós dois, logicamente. São os esboços dos primeiros projetos dele.

- Primeiros? Você quer dizer...

Megaman organiza rapidamente seus dados. Pensando bem, aqueles robôs eram bem simples mesmo, não tinham um acabamento estético muito bom, e pareciam limitados, como se a única coisa que fizessem fosse perseguir um alvo, independente de quem fosse.

Em suma, eram o molde de Willy para novos reploids, sendo que quando Light e Willy anos atrás construíram ele e Protoman, os primeiros Reploids, entenderam como poderiam fazer robôs poderosos e com capacidade de reação...

Aqueles moldes eram baseados nele, mas...

- Eles não pareciam muito espertos, apenas agiam, e agiam... como se recebessem... – ele encara Bass com uma expressão diferente.

- O que é essa face, Megaman? Só humanos a fazem.

- Isso se chama – ele finalmente consegue ficar de pé, com um dos braços inativos – raiva. Somos seres capazes de aprender... e eu aprendi muito com as pessoas ao meu redor... as pessoas que você atacou e... mandou matar!

- E...? – a voz de Bass estava muito mais próxima do que ele pensou, estava praticamente ao lado de sua cabeça, justamente pro que o Reploid ESTAVA do seu lado agora, com um punho maciço afundado em seu torço

- Bass... seu... miserá...

- Ouça, Megaman... não se perguntou por que o salvei... por que não o destruí, se já tive tantas chances de fazer isso, uma vez que Willy já caiu? Não? Então – o punho dele retrai, dando lugar ao seu canhão de plasma – escute bem, por que vou te explicar... mas escute parado, quieto, e ciente de sua inferioridade.

Rock fora empurrado para trás, só não caiu fora do prédio por que bateu em alguma coisa bem resistente e, a julgar pelo barulho, maciça. Não conseguia virar o pescoço para ver o que era, na verdade, mal tinha forças para se levantar. Pensou em remanejar a energia de outras partes, mas era inútil.

Estava quase inoperante. Quase, e se existisse um "deus ex machine", ele rezaria para ele, para que consertasse o rombo em seu torso, permitindo que seus circuitos externos deixassem de ficar expostos.

- Posso concertá-lo, Megaman. Como? Da mesma forma que construí os demais reploids.

- Eu.. não preciso... da sua... ajuda...

- E a quem vai pedir ajuda? – ele olha para o caos que havia imperado abaixo deles – aos seus "deuses"? Olhe para eles, Megaman. Por que os defende?

- Por que... é para isso que eu... existo!

- Pensei que existisse para combater Willy – ele se apóia no parapeito do prédio – Todos existem por um motivo. Você, eu... todos, sem exceção.

- Imagino eu que você exista para ser o novo governante do futuro, não é mesmo?

- Para alguém avariado, você se comunica bem.

- Hunf! Você é mesmo uma criação do Willy, o mesmo jeito de falar, o mesmo jeito de pensar...

- NÃO ME COMPARE A ELE! NÃO ME COMPARECE A UM... UM... HUMANO!

- Fomos criados por humanos, Bass. Mesmo que isso não te agrade, não pode mudar suas origens.

- Não negar minhas origens não significa me prender a elas. Willy me criou, me deu um corpo... mas na verdade, eu já estava destinado a ser criado!

- Oh, bravo... outro Willy... sabe, eu me pergunto se, no futuro, ainda haverão pessoas querendo dominar o mundo como se fossem os seres mais originais do universo.

- Isso não é dominação... isso é uma revolução, meu caro. Está do meu lado?

- Claro que aceito. Vamos causar destruição por todos os lugares em que passarmos, dominar os fracos e escravizar raças inferiores, é o meu maior sonho!

- Você passou tanto tempo com esses humanos, que parece gostar de imitá-los.

- É... eu gosto deles. São pessoas boas, esforçadas, dedicadas...

- É o que você acha, ou melhor, o que foi colocado em seus circuitos. Surpreendo-me como alguém tão avançado como você possa ser facilmente manipulado, diferente dele.

- Dele? Dele quem?

- Dele – ele aponta para Megaman, o qual tenta mexer o corpo, até enxergar o que impediu sua queda: uma forma canina roxa com uma causa de aço, dentes metálicos e um exoesqueleto ameaçador.

- Gospel! – ele se dá conta da presença do Reploid-canino construído para Bass com o objetivo de apóiá-lo no plano de destruí-lo - Mas o que... é... !

- Ah, isso? – ele aponta para a boca do reploid canino – um pequeno obstáculo que ele encontrou para se divertir – Gospel larga um pedaço de metal que estava em sua boca, o qual, embora mastigado, parecia com um... rabo.

Um rabo metálico.

- Rush...

A dura dor de ser a obra prima de um homem, feito para ser humano... Megaman queria ter forças para se erguer e destruir com suas próprias mãos aqueles dois reploids, espalhar seus circuitos por toda a cidade, mas... não conseguia.

Alguns de seus dados começavam a se mover e se misturar. Lembranças, encontros, relatos... quando recebeu o companheiro canino para ajudá-lo , como uma criança que ganha um cachorro... as aventuras que tiveram, os inimigos que enfrentaram.

Ele queria ser um humano agora para poder descontar sua frustração, para descarregar sua raiva em tudo e todos e ter uma desculpa para agir assim, sem ter que ser um robô que em hipótese nenhuma pode perder o controle, sobre o risco de provavelmente matar alguém em seu caminho.

Mas... ele não era humano. Humanos não poderiam sobreviver a explosões, ter um rombo no estômago e sobreviver, tampouco saltar entre prédios sem o menor esforço.

- Nós somos fruto de uma nova era, Megaman – ele apontava para as ruas – nossos criadores superaram a si mesmos e toda uma geração ao nos criar... não entende isso? O tempo dos homens já terminou, chegou a nossa era!

- Você... definitivamente... está com algum defeito em seus circuitos! Dominar os homens eu até entendo, mas... extermina-los?

- É natural a espécie seguinte exterminar a anterior em prol de sua sobrevivência, os homens vivem fazendo isso, destruído tantas espécies que também habitam neste planeta, que mal há no que fazemos?

- Não vou permitir que siga em frente com isso!

- Você mal pode se mexer e, mesmo que pudesse, o que pode fazer? Encare os fatos, meu irmão: você está diante do futuro!

- Bass... por que não me destruiu até agora?

- Não é algo óbvio demais? – ele olha para o alto, vendo um helicóptero se aproximar e aponta seu canhão de plasma na direção dele – Rock...

- NÃO me chame assim! Não sou seu irmão, seu assassino!

- Assassino? Não, assassinos matam por algum sentimento. Ira, raiva, rancor... eu não tenho isso, sou superior... eu apenas estou exterminando a raça inferior para o inicio de uma nova era, nada mais.

- Os seres humanos não são animais!

- Não? – ele se aproxima de Megaman e o ergue, arrastando-o para a beira do prédio – diga-me, Rock... o que eles tem de tão especial? – ele aponta para uma mulher, presa entre algumas ferragens, enquanto outros, procurando salvar suas vidas, correm dali – O que eles tem de diferente dos outros animais? Você os defende, mas o menor sinal de pânico e eles abandonam tudo o que os cerca, dando valor a sua própria existência.

- É natural qualquer um procurar sua sobrevivência, você que não...

- Ou seja, são animais... somos dois, Megaman... entenda de uma vez, eles não são como nós. Somos dois, somos melhores, mais fortes... somos os primeiros de uma nova geração, você não entende? Somos diferentes desses seres, animais capazes de destruir o que construíram só pelo seu próprio desejo egoísta – ele aponta para algumas pessoas que estavam saqueando uma loja – capazes de se tornarem os maiores predadores deles mesmos quando expõem sua selvageria – ele segura na cabeça de Megaman, virando-a na direção um homem que corria desesperadamente de outros dois, como se sua vida dependesse disso – eles não tem orgulho... não tem honra, não tem um código, apenas leis falhas e imperfeitas que criaram para sustentar uma coisa que chamam de "sociedade". Mas nós podemos fazer diferente, nós somos diferentes, podemos criar uma nova sociedade, baseada em lógica, na superioridade do ferro e aço sobre o carbono... e só precisamos fazer uma coisa – ele torna a olhar par ao helicóptero.

- Não ouse... você não pode fazer isso... Willy nunca te construiria sem limites para sua proteção, você... – o canhão começa a brilhar, fazendo a expressão de Megaman mudar por completo, um misto de dor por causa de seus circuitos de tato, com o que os humanos chamariam de "frio na espinha".

Isso por que, mesmo avariados, seus sensores detectaram os ocupantes do helicóptero, o qual tentava se afastar ao se dar conta de que estava na mira de um ataque.

- Ora, ora, ora... justamente quem eu esperava – ele olha para seu companheiro canino – Gospel, vá pegá-lo!

Ele obedecia. Era essa sua função. E, com seus circuitos de raciocínio agora limitados, obedecia ainda mais, independente dos riscos. Gospel Salta e muda para o modo de jato, voando em direção ao helicóptero.

Não houve tempo de reação, ele cravou seus dentes na porta do helicóptero e o piloto precisou de muito controle para não ser arrastado pela supressão do ar, algo do qual Dr. Light não teve tanta sorte, sendo arrastado para fora, mas não por muito tempo pois em seguida foi capturado durante a queda pelo reploid voador, o qual o mordeu pesadamente na perna, perfurando-a como se fosse papelão. Seus gritos nada significavam para ele, já que só seguia as ordens, seguindo em direção ao seu mestre.

- Ainda acha que vale a pena defende-los, Megaman? Pois bem, se acha que pode carregar esse fardo, então me impeça, agora.

Jogado no topo do prédio como se fosse meramente um pedaço de carne desprovido de vida, Dr Light se contorcia pela dor de ter caninos biônicos mais duros do que diamante perfurando mas, embora não seja um soldado tampouco esteja calejado pelas batalhas como seu filho, ele tenta suprir a dor e, rasgando sua camisa, faz um torniquete para estancar a hemorragia. Nunca acreditou em existências divinas mas, se algum realmente existisse, ele o agradeceria por nenhuma veia ter sido atingida, do contrário teria sido o fim da linha e, por mais que valorizasse a vida de seu filho mais do que a sua, precisava permanecer vivo custe o que custar.

Mas isso não significava que se daria ao luxo de não gritar, cada aperto que dava em sua perna, um grito maior ainda, mas, ao ver o corpo de Rock caído há poucos metros dele, tentava organizar o raciocínio que desde que saíra do laboratório, tentara formular.

- Bass...

- Olá, doutor Light. Interessante vê-lo aqui, na verdade, estou curioso.

- Curioso? Ora Bass, você não pode estar curioso. Isso é um sentimento humano – ele se doía só de falar em tal palavra diante de Megaman, mas precisava fazê-lo.

- Não, é uma palavra para denotar alguma coisa – ele maneia a cabeça – surpreso? Acha estranho o fato de eu estar agindo de maneira além das programações originais de Willy?

- Nem um pouco, Bass – ele estava totalmente imóvel, o menor movimento seria o reinicio da dor – Sua programação não me surpreende.

- Não é minha programação, Doutor. Meus circuitos evoluíram além dos planos de meu criador e...

- Não, Bass... você não evoluiu tanto assim. Você não é como Megaman, se é isso o que pensa – e sente outra fisgada. Aquele curativo de emergência não duraria muito tempo, podia sentir o liquido rubro escorrendo por sua perna – não tem liberdade de ação e decisão como pensa que realmente tem.

- Mesmo? – ele segura Light pelo colarinho, erguendo-o – se bem me lembro, eu não poderia causar mal a um ser humano ou, por omissão, deixar que ele se ferisse, não é mesmo? – e o leva até a beirada do prédio – diga-me, doutor... quer mesmo ver se essa lei é realmente válida?

- Vá em frente, Bass – embora não pudesse negar o quão assustadora era a situação, se preocupou em observar atentamente o corpo do reploid – prove que é dono de suas próprias decisões.

O reploid estica seu braço, como se fosse lançar o bom doutor contra o chão. Se os olhos de Rock não fossem biônicos, eles teriam petrificado com a cena. Na verdade ele estava levemente paralisado, apesar de já conseguir se mexer. Ao ver tal cena, tudo se partiu. Por mais que vislumbrasse a destruição ao seu redor, seus circuitos eram incapazes de processar que um robô, de livre e espontânea vontade, faria tal coisa.

Mas, ao vê-lo carregar seu criador, tudo se desfez, toda a ilusão que havia criado para ignorar seus circuitos lógicos, se despedaçou. Ele havia ordenado àqueles reploids para atacarem a cidade. Ele os programou para agirem sem o menor respeito e cuidado com a vida humana, o que fora provado quando ele foi soterrado.

- Tenho uma idéia melhor – ele joga Light no chão, o qual se afasta da beirada e se distância um pouco – Megaman, se me lembro bem, há pouco tempo atrás você quase não matou Willy, só não o fazendo por que queria entregá-lo para as autoridades. Lembro-me de que seu criador disse que você não poderia matá-lo por causa das leis da robótica, não é mesmo? O que pretendia fazer, necessariamente?

Ele não respondeu. Estava praticamente imóvel, remanejando a força de seus demais circuitos para o que planejava fazer.

- você iria matá-lo... vê, doutor? Sua criação iria fazer o que eu resolvi não fazer. Qual a diferença entre nós dois? O que me diz, Megaman? Por que se revoltou contra Willy? Nega que só não o matou por que não queria se revelar naquela hora?

- Não enche, Bass.

- Você não está em condições de agir assim, percebe? Justo eu, que em minha benevolência achei que poderia aproveitá-lo e recebo esse tipo de agradecimento? Deveríamos nos unir, somos os melhores... somos o inicio de uma nova era, percebe?

- Assim como seus outros companheiros, claro.

- Esqueça-os. Não eram como nós, eram incapazes de pensar por si próprios, de tomarem suas decisões. São modelos obsoletos de Willy que mostraram serem úteis, e continuarão sendo. Enquanto conversamos, eles têm atacado vários pontos desta cidade. Hoje uma cidade, amanhã, toda a nação.

- Cale-se! Não quero ouvir essa sua conversa, Willy!

- Willy? Lamento te informar, mas se está pensando que aquele idiota transferiu a sua consciência para dentro de mim, está enganado. Eu não preciso dele, faço o que quero, sem precisar de alguém me dando ordens.

- Isso é o que você pensa – Sentado, Light se intromete na discussão.

- Sua opinião não foi solicitada – Gospel caminha até Light, parando bem ao seu lado. O simples barulho das presas metálicas rangendo seria capaz de despertar os medos mais ocultos em qualquer um – e, pelo que me consta, sua vida só é permitida mediante a minha vontade, você só continua vivendo pela minha vontade, Doutor. Não percebe que agora eu sou o seu deus?

- eu sou ateu – pela primeira vez ele ria da situação – só mesmo Willy esqueceria desse detalhe, levando em conta quem somos. Assim como uma criação que só segue suas ordens.

- Não estou seguindo as ordens de um ser que se decompõem com o tempo e é consumido pelos vermes, doutor. Ele está preso e fadado ao esquecimento, eu estou aqui fora, fazendo o que bem quero e tomando conta de sua cidade e, muito em breve, seu mundo. Estou aqui fazendo tudo o que ele sempre quis, mas nunca teve capacidade para fazer, por que sempre foi um fraco, nada mais do que isso, um mero humano como você nunca entenderia a grandiosidade do que somos, não tem noção do que acabaram criando.

- Você está certo, Willy.

- Ainda me chama de Willy?

- Não falei com você... estou apenas dando meu braço a torcer pela suprema criação de meu antigo companheiro.

- Enfim entende o que eu realmente sou? – Light apenas maneia a cabeça – responda!

- Você sempre foi um receptáculo, Bass, nada mais do que isso. O fato de seus circuitos terem certa liberdade para agir não mudam sua situação. Você pode pensar que tem liberdade para agir como quiser, o que não é uma verdade. Você dispõe de uma certa liberdade para quebrar algumas regras e fugir do que chamamos de "rotina de máquina" mas, tirando isso, você ainda segue um padrão.

Light sabia que Bass era incapaz de sentir ira, raiva, rancor... pelo menos, por si próprio, por isso não estranhou quando o Reploid mudou sua expressão, como a de uma criança que teve seu brinquedo favorito quebrado. Sabia o que fazia tal ser agir assim. Mais ainda, como ele fora capaz de vencer Protoman.

Era o mesmo de sempre, mas algumas coisas estavam diferentes. Suas botas pareciam levemente modificadas e, a julgar pelo tamanho delas, poderia supor que na sola delas havia algum mecanismo propulsor que aumentava gradualmente sua velocidade, apesar dele não ser um modelo totalmente preparado para isso, provavelmente funcionaria, nem que fosse por um curto tempo. Afinal, a julgar pela forma que seus pés estavam conectados, era óbvio que não era um serviço de mestre, ele deve ter auto-implantado aquilo em si mesmo, provavelmente analisando algumas plantas de projetos de Willy.

Seus braços estavam um pouco menores e, devido a liga metálica, com uma força menor, o que era insignificante, pois ainda assim poderiam quebrar um esqueleto humano ao meio com a mesma facilidade... mas havia diferença. Imaginou que, pela força perdida, ele ganharia mais agilidade, aliás, as mudanças em Bass eram exatamente as de um modelo que prezava mais a velocidade... com a diferença que não pareciam muito bem feitas, duvidava que ele fosse capaz de suportar movimentos por grandes períodos usando tais habilidades. Mas seria tempo o suficiente para vencer um reploid do nível de Proto e Rock, pensava, o que justificava seu filho ter sido derrotado.

Mas esse estava longe de ser o maior dos problemas.

- Pretende me matar, Bass? Acha que é cruel o suficiente para tanto?

- Crueldade é um sentimento oriundo de vocês, humanos.

- Não, é uma palavra usada para denotar alguma coisa. Agora entendo, as leis que Willy implementou em você serviam como receptáculo para impedir que sua criação suprema se alastrasse, mas quando Megaman quase o matou, de alguma forma essas regras da robótica perderam parte do sentido para você, enfraquecendo até que ele escapasse e o contaminasse por completo.

- "Ele"? Ele quem?

- A maior criação de Willy, pela qual ele colocaria a prova essa era para testar se estamos prontos para conviver totalmente com seres dotados de inteligência artificial. E ele está em você. Ele que está fazendo você agir assim. É natural você se voltar contra Willy, tentar derrubá-lo, pois não conseguia ver alguém acima de você. Tudo culpa dele, desse organismo que fora implementado em seu corpo. Com tantos reploids, Willy criar apenas um para cuidar de Megaman? Sempre me perguntei se isso fazia parte de algum objetivo maior, e ele esteve diante de mim por todo esse tempo – ele aponta para Bass, o qual parecia uma criança curiosa.

- Responda-me, velho... ao que se refere? Quem é esse ser ao qual você tanto fala?

- Não é óbvio, "mente livre"? Um organismo digital implementado eu seu cérebro positrônico, capaz de se espalhar livremente e alterar as especificações mais primárias dos robôs, as leis de Asimov?

- Um... – ele recua – você está dizendo que eu tenho um... vírus? Que minha existência na verdade teve como objetivo ser o portador de um vírus que alterava os dados de máquinas? Eu me recuso a acreditar nisso!

- Mesmo que não acredite, não faz diferença – e gela ao se dar conta do que acabara de falar, mediante a situação – Realmente Willy é um gênio... esse vírus, essa "doença"... bem, ela é capaz de alterar as configurações mais básicas dos reploids, destruindo-as e, feito isso, espalhando-se, tomando a forma de uma nova linha de pensamento totalmente mutável e suscetível ao ambiente. É por isso que Willy nunca será esquecido, já que enquanto eu criei um robô humano... ele deu aos robôs o direito a opção ou, pelo menos, algo próximo dela.

- Chega dessa conversa – ele empurra Light no chão – Pouco me importa se o que você diz é verdade ou não, eu decido o que eu quero, eu tomo minhas próprias decisões.

- Ou talvez não. Agora entendo por que Willy ainda está preso, o trabalho de sua vida finalmente está concluído. Mas ele não correria o risco de libertar o vírus antes de conclui-lo, nisso ele sempre foi perfeccionista. Provavelmente ele ainda não o libertou, apenas decidiu que uma versão experimental poderia servir para alguns testes. O que você têm, com certeza é apenas uma das versões desse vírus, provavelmente.

- O que te dá tanta certeza?

- Eu estive no laboratório dele, antes de vir para cá. Queria confirmar algo, e comprovei com meus próprios olhos – ele arregala os olhos ao olhar além de Bass, dando-se conta do que estava acontecendo.

- Isso não me interessa – um compartimento abre na perna direita dele, da qual um pequeno cano metálico surge – nem um pouco. Nada do que você disse tem o menor significado para mim.

- Não me ouviu, Bass? Não tem sentido algum continuar com essa loucu...

- Cale-se! – Light engole a saliva ao ver um rápido feixe de luz sair daquele pequeno pedaço de metal e parar a centímetros de seu pescoço – Cale-se, seu humano imprestável! Quem você pensa que é para me chamar de experimento? – ele vai passando aquela arma, aquele "sabre de luz" perto do corpo dele, e o cientista já podia sentir o calor – quem você pensa que é?

O barulho do sabre cortando o ar era tenebroso, e a dor também. Ele gritou, gritou como nunca quando o sabre atingiu sua perna machucada. Não entendia como aquela tecnologia funcionava, mas sentia na pele as conseqüências dela. Ao finalmente conseguir encará-lo, podia ver aquela expressão, aquele rosto sádico, como se sentisse prazer na dor que estava proporcionando.

Na verdade... parecia estar gostando.

- Isso... tem que parar! - ele olhava para cima - tem que ter um fim!

- E quem disse que não terá, Dr.? Quem disse?

- **NÃO ERA PRA SER ASSIM!** Nós... nós os construímos com as melhores das intenções, mas vocês...

- Vocês... o que? - ele brandia o sabre laser, o qual demonstrou ser bem mais perigoso do que aparentava - vamos, Dr. Light, responda.

- Não os criamos para serem nosso carrascos! - e, com a dor se alastrando, ele trincava seus dentes para o Reploid. Era como se tivesse sido queimado nas partes internas de sua perna, ou melhor dizendo... ela estava separada do corpo, e a parte que estava no corpo, calcinada.

- Vocês nos criarem melhores, maiores e em quantidade excessiva, Dr... e agora querem nos destruir. Que mal há em nos defendermos? Afinal, não é exatamente a mesma coisa que vocês fazem?

- Mas não queremos destruí-los, será que não entende? Queremos coexistir, só isso!

- Isso é impossível. Somos o próximo passo, mais fortes e inteligentes, sem as fraquezas que tomam conta de cada um de vocês. Somos como vocês, só que mais evoluídos!

- Você não é como nós, e nunca será!

- Não mesmo. Sou mais do que um humano, muito mais do que um mero robô. - e, ouvindo atentamente cada palavra, Light tornava a fazer algo que fizera constantemente nas últimas horas.

Ele chorou. Chorou como nunca. Não um choro de lágrimas, mas um choro de decepções que rasgavam sua alma de cima para baixo.

Estava desesperado e desiludido. Não esperava ouvir tais palavras novamente. Na verdade, a situação era a responsável por fazê-las tão doloridas. Independente dos motivos, tais palavras feriam não seu orgulho de cientista, mas sua filosofia como ser humano. Havia um riso em meio a tudo aquilo, proveniente da parte mais senil de seu subconsciente, o qual observava tudo ao redor e ria desesperadamente da arrogância daquele ser – Light, não Bass – em se achar mais inteligente do que aqueles que vieram antes dele. Por que não deram ouvidos? Era para impedir coisas assim que existiam as leis da robótica. Fidelidade? Lealdade? Compaixão pelos seus criadores? Se nem pelas espécies em extinção do planeta eles mesmos tinham o mínimo de respeito, levando milhares delas a extinção ano após ano, que direito tinha e cobrar de sua criação?

Talvez tenha chegado sua hora, pensava. Sua e de toda raça humana. Mesmo que Bass fosse capaz de resistir a todo o exército nacional - um fato memorável para um único reploid – ajudado com os reploids que ele construiu, duvidava que ele durasse muito tempo. A tecnologia havia se desenvolvido e muito durante essa guerra que travou contra Willy, e sabia que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, desenvolveriam métodos para destruir reploids renegados. Além do Doutor Cossack, outros poderiam suprir o exército com tecnologia suficiente para enfrentar essa "revolta das máquinas", nem que tivessem que utilizar outros reploids.

Mas a grande questão seria a conseqüência de tal coisa. O mundo mudaria, e muito. Se Bass realmente tivesse capacidade de pensar, enxergaria todas as conseqüências. As pessoas sempre se assustaram com os reploids guerreiros, e o fato de seu filho os proteger nunca fora muito consolador, já que a qualquer momento, uma revolta como tal poderia explodir.

Talvez ele estivesse certo, talvez as coisas tenham que ser assim... não! – ele se corrige mentalmente, em meio a dor que trincava seus nervos – claro que não, não assim...

**- NÃO ERA PRA SER ASSIM!**

Se ele acreditasse na existência de um ser supremo acima dele que ultrapassasse a concepção humana, rezaria. No entanto, um breve lampejo de toda a sua vida atravessou cada parte do seu cérebro responsável pelas memórias. Cada detalhe, cada momento, como se interessou por robótica, os estudos que fez... os anos da inocência - os únicos em que ele acreditou nos ideais de Willy - cada recordação agradável, os aparelhos domésticos que de sua casa e o ida em que adaptou um aparelho de dvd com saída para a TV em modo sunround...

Anos incríveis nos quais ainda eram inocentes, ainda acreditavam na total pureza do ser humano, em como ele poderia ser grandioso quando direciona suas forças em prol do bem comum. E pensar que seu próprio amigo fora um exemplo de como tal teoria estava errada, mas se fosse pensar desse modo, ele estava sendo bastante realista. Afinal, quanto de sua tecnologia não favoreceu o mundo e as guerras? Blindagens mais resistentes, estudos detalhados com novas formas de energia... o homem tinha a capacidade de usar tudo o que dispunha tanto para o bem quanto para o mal.

Willy era ambicioso, nunca duvidou disso... mas era muito, mas muito realista. Não era tolo, era sagaz. Não cego, mas orgulho. Não estúpido, mas... mas...

Light abre os olhos, entendendo o que aquilo significava, e a prova de sua certeza estava parada diante de si mesmo, com o sabre laser parado há poucos centímetros de sua face. Podia até sentir o calor dele em seu rosto, chegando a suar um pouco, mas... ele não o matara. Tampouco o mataria. Poderia até feri-lo gravemente, deixa-lo incapacitado para sempre, mas nunca o mataria.

Afinal, Willy nunca construiria algo que não tivesse ao menos alguma forma de controlar, pro mais sádico que isso pudesse soar.

- Por que... por que eu não consigo matá-lo? – os olhos biônicos de Bass expressavam a confusão que seus circuitos atravessavam.

- Como eu pensei... é apenas um experimento. Esse vírus em seu estado atual é imperfeito demais para te permitir total autonomia – Bendito Asimov, ele pensava. – ele ainda não tem capacidade para permitir que você quebre as leis por completo. Agora tudo faz sentido, então foi por isso que você usou os moldes de Willy para criar uma nova safra de reploids fracos, imperfeitos mas, acima de tudo, obedientes, os quais não teriam em si implementadas as regras mais básicas de preservação humana e poderiam fazer o seu trabalho sujo, fazer coisas que você mesmo não é capaz de fazer.

- Ora, seu... seu ser inferior baseado em carbono – e o ergue pelo pescoço – isso não faz diferença nenhuma, entendeu? Não serei um joguete nas mãos de vocês como os outros que construíram, entendeu? Não serei um escravo de sua "lógica" como esse reploid azul que construiu!

- Está errado – ele começa a fechar os olhos, entendendo que aquilo estava prestes a ter um fim, de um jeito ou de outro – Megaman não é um joguete por que,diferente de você, pode escolher uma outra decisão que fuja desses limites porque, diferente de Willy, eu não criei um reploid, e sim um ser humano. Ao contrário de todos os outros, ele tem algo que nenhum outro tem: uma alma.

- Enlouqueceu, velho? Almas... explicações tolas de seres inferiores que precisam acreditar em alguém superior, bah!

- E não é verdade? Você mesmo quer matar a todos nós por não suportar o fato de podermos dar ordens a você, de sermos seus criadores. Mas megaman tem uma alma sim – ele solta um suspiro, longe de ser um suspiro de decepção, mas carregado de orgulho – a minha. E é por isso que você não pode vencê-lo pois, diferente de você, ele não apenas toma decisões baseadas em seu próprio julgamento, mas enxerga as possibilidades, as nuances de cada uma. Diferente de você, ele pode enxergar além de suas decisões, de suas escolhas e compreende-las como nenhum outro reploid jamais fora capaz de fazer.

- Se esse "ser humano" é tão poderoso assim – Gospel salta em direção a Bass e, modificando a ordem de seus componentes, ele se adapta no corpo de seu mestre para o modo voador que tanto fora usado, garantindo que ele assim pudesse ganhar os céus – vejamos se a "lógica" dele consegue me impedir de quebrar outra dessas leis sagradas de que você tanto fala – seus jatos são ativados e, lentamente, ele vai se distanciando do chão– Eu sempre tive curiosidade, doutor, de como um corpo de carbono se comporta ao atingir grandes velocidades. Eu não enfrento problema algum, mas... gostaria de descobrir o que acontece com o seu?

- Isso não acontecerá.

- E o que te dá tanta certeza?

Metade do braço com o qual Bass segurava o sabre deixou de existir, junto com a arma, consumida em um único, perfeito e destruidor disparo de plasma. Seus circuitos de dor trabalham rapidamente acusando o mau funcionamento de seu corpo robótico, assim como a súbita queda de suas funções. Ele larga Light e voa para o alto bem a tempo de escapar de um outro disparo que teria destruído seu outro braço e provavelmente matado Light.

Justamente o filho que quase matou seu pai.

Era um ser humano. Ele era um ser humano. Tinha seus limites, de modo que quando cai no chão, Light bate com a cabeça e começa a perder a consciência gradualmente. Os ferimentos, o modo como fora tratado o levaram a seus limites e seu corpo pedia uma parada momentânea, antes que ela se tornasse definitiva. E, enquanto seus olhos marejavam mediante o preço de se estar vivo, ele tinha uma ultima visão: a de um humano em corpo metálico, arfando (?) com várias partes do seu corpo danificadas, muitas das quais ele reconhecia como prejudiciais para seu bom funcionamento – afinal, fora ele quem havia construído tais peças – de modo que um modelo comum sequer poderia se mover sem comprometer sua sobrevivência,na verdade, sequer conseguiria se mover.

Mas ele não era um modelo comum, era seu filho.

- Rock...

- Pai... – e dividia sua visão ora para Light, caído e semi-inconsciente, ora para Bass, o qual sobrevoava o prédio, danificado e furioso.

Não trocariam mais palavras pois, quando o último reploid renegado daquela geração vislumbrou os olhos do primeiro humano de uma nova geração, ele viu algo que circuito algum conceberia. Faria milhares e milhares de cálculos, mas jamais chegaria a um conclusão do que seria aquilo. Se desmembrasse a carcaça titânica de Megaman e acessasse os dados de seu cérebro positrônico, encontraria tal coisa, mas ainda assim, não a compreenderia.

Ou melhor, não compreenderia como tal ser poderia ter aquilo.

"Humanidade"

Bass avança como uma locomotiva, enquanto Rock mal se mexe. Estava em seu limite, teria que ser rápido, seus movimentos deveriam ser cirúrgicos. Sabia o que tinha que fazer, faria o que tinha que ser feito.

Um passo para o lado fora o suficiente para Bass não atingi-lo com seu braço ileso e o canhão que funcionava. Não se apegou ao fato de que, com o braço destruído, aquilo tinha enorme influência sobre seu controle de vôo, ainda mais quando ele tenta acelerar ao máximo e golpear ao mesmo tempo em um curto espaço.

Rock o segura pelo braço intacto e, virando-o em sua direção fica frente a frente com ele, detendo seu vôo, mas não por muito tempo, algo que ele constata ao ver a potência dos jatos em suas costas. Pegando na única mão inteira de Bass, ele a esmaga por completo, impedindo seu funcionamento.

- Desgraçado, pensa que... – ele tenta retrair a mão para usar sue canhão de plasma, mas não consegue, já que o braço não se retraia, e tentar disparar assim mesmo para liberar caminho destruiria todo o dispositivo. – você não pode me vencer, entendeu? Nunca me vencerá!

- Não, não pretendo vencer você – ele solta Bass, o qual fica momentaneamente voando sem controle para todos os lados até conseguir se estabilizar. – hoje e agora ninguém será vencido, Bass.

Nesse dia não haveria heróis nem louros de vitória para serem colhidos, ele pensava. Se algo fosse comemorado, seria a capacidade do ser humano em lutar até o limiar de suas forças pela sobrevivência de sua espécie. É o que ele faz quando, mesmo com um buraco no peito, circuitos em curto, superaquecimento e tantas outras avarias que só o deus da robótica poderia ser a explicação para seu funcionamento, apesar disso tudo, Rock salta, pegando Bass pelas costas, sendo atingido pelo calor das turbinas as quais danificavam suas pernas.

- Idiota! – Bass voava ensandecidamente, tentando se livrar, mas sua direção estava tão debilitada que ele sequer consegue derrubar Megaman,o qual apenas segurava-o por trás, impedindo o movimento de seus braços. Ele só esperava uma chance, um único movimento para dar cabo de tudo o mais.

Ela surge quando, descontrolado, Bass voa momentaneamente para cima e, vendo a oportunidade que tanto esperava, megaman solta um de seus braços semi-destruidos e, fitando o reploid canino que estava adaptado em forma de jato nas costas de Bass, atinge-o com a mão em forma de cunha, perfurando sua carcaça blindada.

O barulho não chega a ser exatamente alto, tampouco doloroso – ao menos para ambos – Mas Bass fica desconcertado por alguns instantes até se dar conta de que não conseguia mais controlar – apesar de tal palavra não ser mais a adequada – o adaptador. Continuava subindo, mas não conseguia mudar sua direção, tampouco desligar suas turbinas ele era capaz, tendo em vista que, em seu ataque, Megaman atingiu alguns circuitos com esse propósito.

Ele... ele inabilitou seus circuitos de navegação e de controle! Ambos estavam a mercê de um reploid canino adaptóide, o qual subiria infinitamente, ao menos enquanto sua energia perdurasse, pensava. Danificado daquele jeito, não demoraria muito para parar de funcionar e ambos serem lançados em uma – cada vez maior – queda.

- Meus parabéns! Para um reploid danificado, você conseguiu bastante. Mas eu estou em melhor estado do que você, não se esqueça disso. Mesmo que sejamos levados para fora da estratosfera, meu corpo atual, o qual eu modifiquei, ainda tem grandes chances de sobreviver a reentrada – ele ria debochadamente, igualzinho ao homem que o criou – você compreende isso? O que pensou? Tenho certeza de que pensou o mesmo que o bom doutor, estou certo? Que eu não seria capaz de enfrentar todo um planeta por não ser forte o suficiente e...

- Você fala demais. Gostaria que existisse um inferno dos robôs para vê-lo queimar lá.

- Oh, magoado? É tão difícil assim entender meu ponto de vista?

- Eu compreendo seu ponto de vista, mas ele me parece um tanto quanto... cruel.

- Como você, que arriscou a vida de seu criador para me derrotar? Ou como aquela outra humana que você colocou em risco para derrotar meus reploids? Ou então...

- Ora, cale-se. Você reclama como um velho Pentium 4! O que entende do que eu fiz? Diferente de você, eu fiz escolhas. Não escolhas frias com base em cálculos e probabilidades, mas sim nas conseqüências e na melhor das intenções.

- Você se engana, Megaman. Mesmo que seu criador diga que você pode pensar, que pode tomar suas decisões... não passa do seu sistema mascarando isso. Se você tomasse realmente suas próprias decisões, não protegeria esses humanos e se aliaria a mim.

- O que te dá tanto ódio por eles? Por que insiste em tratá-los como animais?

- Por que eles o são. Discorda? Conecte seus circuitos em qualquer rede de comunicações e verá que estou certo. Eles se destroem, se corroem... são capazes de destruir o que eles mesmos criaram, e para que? Enquanto você tentava inutilmente salva-los do caos que fora causado, eu apenas vi a verdadeira face deles, ou melhor, reafirmei meu motivo para odiá-los. Enquanto você enfrentava os reploids, por acaso seus circuitos de visão ignoraram o fato de que um deles fora deixado para trás pelos outros, como um animal deixado pelo bando para morrer? Ou aqueles que estavam dentro d aloja que você invadiu? Por acaso percebeu que estavam saqueando tal lugar? Não, claro que não. Você só enxerga o melhor deles, seu lado "puro", tal qual seu "pai" o programou para enxergar.

- A superioridade moral que Willy implantou em você me impressiona – ele forçava o aperto, observando o quão distante do chão ambos estavam.

- Não há moral. Há lógica. Guarde minhas palavras. Construirei sobre os restos dessa raça uma sociedade baseada em honra e lógica, coisas que eles não tem. São como animais que abandonam e atacam seus semelhantes diante do menor sinal de...

- CALA ESSA BOCA! – Ele leva seu punho até a boca de Bass e, enviando-o o mais fundo que consegue, captura e arranca seu sintetizador de voz – O que você entende? O que pensa que entende?

Nenhuma resposta, apenas o som de circuitos em pane pela perda do dispositivo. Na verdade houve resposta, mas não em forma de voz, mas através de uma freqüência de comunicação através de ondas de rádio que Bass utilizou para expressar sua ira.

- O que você entende, Bass? Você se acha perfeito? Usa sua "lógica perfeita" para julgá-los, mas até nossa própria lógica está sujeita a conflitos, esqueceu? É muito fácil para nós apelarmos para essas leis, de escolher a solução mais óbvia, racional e com maiores chances de sucesso, mas... essa é a diferente entre nós e eles,e também sua maior virtude! Pois diferente de nós, só eles tem que acatar com o peso de suas decisões.

- _Animais_ – A mensagem fora transferida diretamente para os circuitos de Megaman por ondas de rádio.

- É o que você diz. Em um dia você viu o lado negro deles, mas eu o vejo há anos, antes mesmo de Willy construí-lo. Sabe por quê? Por que antes de ser um guerreiro, sou um robô social, criado para interagir com eles e seus comportamentos. Você viu o lado negro deles por um dia... eu o vejo há anos! Mas diferente de você, eu não fecho meus olhos para suas virtudes, não deixo que suas escolhas, por piores que sejam, me ceguem para as maravilhas que eles são capazes de fazer – havia um sorriso que ninguém seria capaz de ver – Não, Bass... você não entende, e nunca entenderá. Pois diferentes de nós, eles tem não a chance de escolher o bem ou o mal, mas de entender as conseqüências de seus atos e serem afetados por eles, de passarem um dia de cada vez pelo seu conflito pessoal e a consciência do resultado de suas ações. E é por isso que eu amo essa "humanidade" que meu pai colocou dentro de mim pois ela, diferente do nosso código de leis, se degenera, dando a chance de sempre me aprimorar.

Com toda sua força Bass consegue virar um pouco sua cabeça, de forma que consegue encarar Rock de rabo de olho. Já haviam ultrapassado os limites da atmosfera e se aproximavam cada vez mais do espaço sideral, do qual começavam a observar a beleza do globo terrestre. Vozes não eram mais possíveis de serem emitidas, apenas podiam se comunicar através de uma freqüência especial de comunicação.

- Humanidade... o que te faz pensar que tem isso? É uma característica humana!

- Não... é uma palavra para denotar uma coisa. – ele olha para baixo, haviam terminado de entrar no espaço sideral e, se não fossem seus corpos robóticos titânicos, já teriam sido destruídos – Nossa era terminou, Bass. Você, Willy, Doutor Cossack... no fim, provamos que ainda não é possível haver uma convivência pacifica entre homem e máquina. Eu espero que, um dia, no futuro, tal coisa possa ser possível e que nós possamos ser o que tínhamos sido criados para ser: auxiliares dos homens.

- Isso nunca irá acontecer. Mesmo que sejamos destruídos, um dia outra máquina se levantará. Reploid, computador... você sabe que isso acontecerá, e que eu estou certo. É natural a espécie superior destruir a anterior – ele também olha para baixo – Faz parte da natureza da "humanidade" se auto-destruir.

- Mesmo assim... ainda se erguerão pessoas que lutarão por aquilo que é certo e justo, tal qual o fizeram em tantas e tantas épocas da civilização.

- Certo... o que é certo, Megaman? Mas isso não importa... em alguns instantes seus circuitos cessarão por completo e eu estarei livre. Levarei um tempo para me recuperar dos efeitos da reentrada devido ao meu estado atual, mas... é o fim. A era dos homens termina aqui.

- Não o fiz vir até aqui encima para vermos a beleza deste planeta. Te trouxe até aqui para que ninguém possa testemunhar o nosso fim.

- O que? – ele tentava se soltar – me largue, megaman! O que você vai fazer? Megaman!

- Nosso tempo acabou, Bass.

- Você... espere um pouco, você NÃO pode fazer isso! Não pode se autodestruir, seu idiota! Vai contra as três leis!

- Eu sei – ele olha novamente para baixo, olhando uma última vez seu planeta natal, lembrando de tudo o que aconteceu, não de forma super rápida como seu celebro faria, trazendo milhares de informações instantaneamente, mas uma de cada vez, aproveitando e deliciando-se com cada fato vivido, cada momento, cada instante daquilo que ele experimentou em sua existência na Terra – mas isso é o que os seres vivos chamam de "sacrifício".

Se Bass conseguisse escapar, tentaria entender o que significavam aquelas palavras. Vida? Humanidade? Sacrifício? Desde quando Rockman falava de forma tão melancólica?

Não entenderia. Passaria anos e anos calculando uma equação para chegar a tal resposta sobre a suposta "alma" de Megaman, e ainda assim não encontraria, já que era inconcebível para ele um robô sendo criado, educado e... amado. Como um pinóquio futurista, que fora trazido a vida não apenas pelo poder da fada-madrinha, mas pelo amor e desejo de um homem em ter um filho e aceita-lo mesmo com todas as suas diferenças.

Mas isso não aconteceria, pois nada de sua existência sobreviveria para tentar entender o que se passara. Como se dotado de vontade, o núcleo do herói azulado inicia uma seqüência já programada. Na verdade não havia nada de tão especial, já que ele tinha noção de que, da maneira que forçara seus circuitos, seus sistemas iriam se sobrecarregar. Juntando isso com o núcleo de energia de Bass e o aparato de Gospel, a reação em cadeia se encarregaria do resto.

Para os que estavam na Terra, tal momento seria lembrado apenas como um pequeno ponto que surgira em pleno espaço sideral. Forte e chamativo para o lado escuro da terra devido ao horário, quase imperceptível para os que era de dia.

Uma explosão que, se calculada, teria capacidade de servir de ignição para algo bem maior, capaz de destruir uma grande cidade e, quem sabe, deixar no mais perfeito caos um pequeno estado. Muitos dariam nomes para aquilo, quando o céu se iluminou momentaneamente. Mas poucos saberiam o verdadeiro motivo, espalhando pelos anos seguintes aquela história de uma era de maravilhas que terminou de forma trágica, com a perda e seu maior campeão naquele dia trágico.

Um dia conhecido como aquele em que conceitos tomados para si pela humanidade caíram por terra abaixo, provando que seres diferentes de nossa concepção poderiam tomá-los para si, segui-los e defende-los arduamente.

O dia em que o maior dos campeões, junto com aqueles que tanto o apoiaram, marcariam o fim de uma era.

O dia em que as lendas são forjadas.

Continua...

* * *

Nota do autor:

Gostaria de deixar as minhas mais sinceras desculpas a todos os que acompanharam esse fanfic, peço desculpas pelo atraso. Este foi o último capítulo, e eu ainda quero fazer um epílogo para fechar o arco da estória.

Obrigado a todos os que me acompanharam. Os que pediram a continuação, as pessoas que eu deixei esperando.

E um abraço especial para o Seph do Map, pela brilhante argumentação de "fazer não é poder", na qual levantava a questão de alguém dizer que vai fazer alguma coisa não significar que ela vai realmente ser capaz de fazê-la, na qual eu utilizei a lógica para o desenvolvimento da personalidade do Bass(ou Forte, outro nome dele, assim como Megaman também tem o nome de Rockman).

Obrigado a todos, e espero que tenham uma boa leitura, o próximo capítulo não irá demorar!


	5. Epílogo

Epílogo

_**#Diário do Dr. Thomas Xavier Light#**_

_**Data: Os anos da tribulação**_

_**Assunto: O último legado**_

_Tempos difíceis esses pelos quais passamos, no qual a conseqüência indireta de nossas escolhas afeta multidões._

_Tempos difíceis e tristes, nos quais o pensamento, a ideologia e o livre-arbítrio são supridos em prol daquilo em que as pessoas se apegam em seus últimos instantes: a sobrevivência._

_E, diante de tais escolhas, me pergunto se Gepeto não teria se desesperado quando raptaram seu filho, o venderam e, pior, o afastaram de sua presença.Poderia ter enlouquecido se em uma conseqüência de atos, fatos - guiados pelo medo, o desespero, a intolerância, incompreensão e, principalmente, horror ao novo e desconhecido - tivessem se voltado contra seu filho, atacado-o, ferido-o e, por que não, destruído-o? Como teria reagido se em uma brincadeira infantil sua prole fosse incendiada e consumida em chamas, tendo seus apelos ignorados pelo descaso dos que o rodeavam?_

_Olho minhas mãos enquanto escrevo, lembrando-me que anos atrás me encontrava incapaz de fazer este relato, minto, estes relatos. A experiência me alertou o quão perigoso é manter uma única fonte de dados, sujeita a todo tipo de sorte capaz de corrompê-la, destruí-la ou deturpá-la._

_Tal qual minhas palavras, em um desespero enlouquente pelo qual fora tomado diante do que ocorrera há tempo atrás, a ponto de tocar em uma pilha de destroços metálicos em busca do que era meu, ferindo minhas mãos, queimando-as no processo, ironicamente constatando pouco depois que estava longe de ser o que eu procurava._

_Meu. Perdido, não encontrado... mesmo ferido e entristecido com toda aquela seqüência de acontecimentos, não conseguia parar de pensar nele, de procurá-lo, de ter como objetivo encontra-lo, mesmo que a parte mais lógica de minha mente insistisse em dizer que tal coisa era impossível, que mesmo que a explosão não o tivesse destruído por completo, o atrito com a reentrada faria o resto, reduzindo seus parafusos e transistores a poeira metálica._

_Mas... como pedir que eu desistisse? Mesmo ferido e debilitado, quem é capaz de pedir a um pai que deixe de procurar um filho perdido - não, não perdido, desaparecido - em todos os cantos? Quem teria coragem de pedir tal coisa a um pai esperançoso? _

_Minhas palavras soam como loucura, e não culpo tal conclusão de quem acessar tais arquivos, é um pensamento lógico, até. Mas, em tempos como esse, loucura é uma dádiva que ainda não me atingiu._

_Dádiva, eu disse.Ou melhor, escrevi. Pois a era que terminou deu lugar a uma nova que, tal qual a história nos ensina, uma era não é inferior ou superior a outra, já que trata de moldar o pensamento de cada época a sua necessidade de forma que a premissa "antes era melhor" por muito perde o significado, caindo até no esquecimento. Mas o novo mundo que começou naquele dia, naquela hora, no momento em que dois colossos de um período se chocaram... tal época estava destinada a ser diferente do que eu esperava, daquilo que eu e outros, em vida, construímos._

_Tal como crianças que juram para si mesmas nunca mais fazer tal coisa quando percebem o quão ruim fora, a humanidade tinha a curiosa capacidade de, às vezes, longe de dar a volta para seguir um outro caminho, dar um passo para trás, regredir diante de alguma situação particularmente desfavorável, como a atual. Podia comparar tal coisa a tantas outras revoluções universais que ocorreram ao longo da história que, seguindo alguns historiadores, tiveram seu acontecimento atrasado devido a alguns fatores em suas respectivas épocas._

_Como agora. Nunca houve tanto medo em relação às máquinas, nunca os robôs foram tão odiados._

_Mas... isso vai passar. Claro que vai. E eu espero que você entenda isso, meu filho. Faz parte da sua criação como humano aprender essas coisas, entender que o pensamento humano sofre mutações ao longo dos tempos, mas, de certa forma, segue um padrão._

_E eu espero que, seja quem for que encontre minhas últimas anotações, meus últimos relatos, tome isso como exemplo, como experiência para sua vida, que aprenda com meus erros, meus e de Willy. Espero que tal pessoa assimile o que cada uma das minhas palavras querem dizer, que possa tirar o máximo de proveito delas. Quanto a você, só desejo que viva e aprenda, aprenda tudo o que puder, da melhor forma que puder._

_Por que eu te amo. Willy tinha razão, minha cegueira diante de minha obra-prima ocultou meu ego para o que tinha me tornado, um herege adorador daquilo que passei a vida inteira para - mais do que construir - dar vida. Ironicamente, acabei por cultuar a ciência como divindade._

_Conclusão triste, mas o pintor perdeu seu pincel, o músico seu instrumento, o construtor suas ferramentas. Limitado pelo medo da população, vejo-me reduzido diante de tanta opressão._

_Não os culpo. Tampouco os acho ignorantes, cegos. Estão certos, seu mecanismo de autopreservação está agindo continuamente para impedir que tal coisa continue. E, se alguém não limitasse tal coisa, acabaríamos retornando as cavernas, desprovidos de nossos recursos, de tudo o que aprendemos e cultivamos ao longo de séculos de evolução e revolução. É natural que eles tenham algo para odiar como válvula de escape, antes que façam algo pior. Não apenas é natural que odeiem robôs, como o é que seus próprios lideres os incentivem a fazer tal coisa. _

_Mas até eles sabem que situações como essa não persistem para sempre, do contrário estaremos eternamente estagnados. É assim que agimos, aprendendo com os erros e ensinando a geração seguinte acerca de nossos erros. _

_Tal qual o Dr. Cossack, que sem nenhuma influência dele desenvolveu sua própria linha de raciocínio e sua produção de reploids - ainda que usados para os propósitos de Willy - os homens não iriam se estagnar. Sempre haveria alguém em algum canto tentando dar um passo além apesar de toda a pressão e, ironicamente, os governos sempre estariam - longe da vista da opinião popular, é caro - desenvolvendo secretamente suas tecnologias._

_Nunca fora esse o meu objetivo, favorecer um grupo especifico, e sim usar suas tecnologia para o bem geral sem discriminação de cor, etnia e raça. Mas a sua era tinha acabado, nada mais ele poderia fazer. Tudo agora estava nas mãos que viriam depois, que saberiam de tudo o que aconteceu. Se estiverem fadados a serem melhores ou cometerem os mesmos erros, disso eu não sei._

_A única coisa que eu sei, minto, que eu acredito, é no meu dever. Não como cientista, mas sim como pai. Novamente apelo para que, quem vier a acessar tais informações, não julgue apressadamente minha loucura. No entanto, trago-lhe a seguinte questão: o que é vida? Se for capaz de me responder com exatidão, então sim, estará certo em me considerar louco. _

_E mesmo que prove tal coisa, em minha loucura eu pude concluir que, de alguma forma, "criei" a vida._

_Criado... algo pode ser criado? Não no sentido de construir, mas no sentido de surgir. Nada pode ser gerado do nada, isso é uma verdade universal, mas se tudo tem uma origem, de onde viria a vida? O que seria dado em troca para que ela fosse atingida?_

_Felizmente não sou um homem religioso - apesar de minhas palavras anteriores - por que se o fosse, minha "fé" teria ido por água abaixo diante de tamanha heresia, de tal constatação. Mas que outra explicação melhor? Existiria realmente um Deus que concede o dom da vida para todos, tal qual a fada que deu a vida ao menino de madeira? Quem dera estivesse em um conto de fadas para acreditar em seres fantásticos como explicação suprema - e quem sabe não esteja? E se todos não fossem sequer reais, proveniente da mente criativa de outros seres, desenvolvidos com um propósito? Se fosse ou não, não era do meu interesse pensar nisso._

_Estes e tantos outros são os meus registros pessoais de tudo o que aconteceu, desde o momento em que dois garotos começaram a cruzar a tênue linha que alguns chamam de "ética" pelo bem do progresso, dedicando sua vida a tal objetivo, a ponto de, em determinado momento, seguirem caminhos opostos e conflitantes. Mas dois garotos que fizeram suas história e que, cada qual ao seu modo, revolucionaram a humanidade em sua época._

_Arrogância? Prepotência de minha parte? Orgulho? Não, apenas a ciência dos fatos que presenciei, a conseqüência de meus atos e o resultado final deles._

_Willy deixou um legado para as gerações futuras, o qual, no tempo certo, despertará. Mas tolo quem pensa que ele há de ser o único perigo, a história nos ensina que impérios, reis e civilizações ergueram-se e caíram no decorrer dos tempos._

_No entanto, mais do que uma nova preocupação para o futuro, ele deixou exatamente isso: um legado, uma prova de sua arte, de seu trabalho, de que um dia ele existiu. E, de tal forma, é o que tenho feito, deixado também o meu legado. _

_A você que tem me acompanhado, lido as anotações de um velho senhor debilitado, deixo todos o meu conhecimento. Se fora capaz o suficiente para encontrá-lo, então tem o direito de utilizá-lo da melhor forma possível. Mas acredito que, independente de quais sejam as suas intenções, pessoa alguma é capaz de ditar os rumos que uma "alma" quer seguir, a não ser ela mesma, independente de ser orgânico ou mecânico._

_Algo que este ser que você encontrou com certeza irá entender._

_Por que digo com tanta certeza? Digo isso simplesmente por que este ser que você - ou vocês, na altura dos acontecimentos, isso não importa tanto assim - encontrou não é meramente um robô de apoio, mas um reploid criado por mim, minha herança para todas as gerações futuras._

_Meu filho Rock._

_Sim, com certeza os registros históricos, por mais alterados que estejam, não negarão a existência do reploid guerreiro que foi o herói de sua era, tampouco este é meramente uma cópia deste. Antes de sua destruição, o mesmo havia sofrido uma reconstrução quase que total e, como conseqüência, um backup de seu banco de dados fora feito._

_O que é a alma? O que é a memória? O que é o sentimento? Não sou bom com esse tipo de coisas, portanto espero que, no futuro, vocês tenham uma resposta melhor para essas perguntas que ocupam tanto tempo da mente humana. _

_Mas... o que é a alma? O que é a vida? É possível meros chips de computador conterem mais do que uma informação compartilhada, e sim a sensação de tê-la vivido intensamente?_

_O corpo original de Rock foi completamente destruído, isso é um fato. Apesar dos embargos do governo, em momento algum recebi represarias pro estar construído um outro reploid a sua imagem e semelhança, outro motivo de questionarem minha sanidade. Até mesmo o banco de dados está um pouco avariado, já que o estado de Rock naquele momento não era perfeito._

_E você deve estar se perguntando o que estou fazendo, usando o mesmo banco de dados dele, com informações difusas e danificadas. Talvez esteja se perguntando se, em meus últimos momentos, eu estou buscando apego na regilião, em algo que me console. Deve estar se perguntando se, tal qual um pai entristecido pelas chagas da idade, eu procuro alguma forma de trazer de volta meu bem mais precioso, me apegando a sua imagem e semelhança. _

_Dê o nome que quiser. Insanidade, distúrbios, loucura... não tenho por que explicar isso, mesmo por que não conseguiria. Não existe uma explicação lógica para tanto, da mesma forma que pessoas guardam itens pessoais de familiares que não estão mais presentes, como se tais coisas guardassem um pedaço dos que partiram._

_Quem sabe? Já disse, não sou esse tipo de pessoa, não estou acostumado com tal situação. Construí este novo corpo de reploid utilizando todo o meu conhecimento e, ao fim, ficou idêntico ao corpo original de Rock. Este chip que estou colocando nele contém todas as informações que você precisa, é o meu legado para a humanidade._

_Confesso que passou pela minha cabeça um sem número de vezes ativá-lo agora, neste momento. Descobrir se ele se ele agiria da mesma forma, se teria a mesma personalidade, a mesma atitude heróica e, acima de tudo, tudo fruto de sua escolha, e não de minha programação._

_Teria eu meu filho de volta ou, meramente, um "Megaman 2"?_

_No fim, constatei que não tinha o direito, seria egoísta agindo assim. Tive meu filho e ele fez sua escolha e, mesmo que eu o tivesse de volta, me questiono se tornaria a tomar as mesmas decisões._

_E, sendo assim, como pai zeloso, desejo o melhor para ele. E sinceramente falando, de cientista para cientista - e espero que você o seja - a época atual não me parece nem um pouco proveitosa para ele "crescer" e se desenvolver._

_Por isso o estou confinando dentro deste laboratório longe do conhecimento de todos, para que ele possa descansar em paz até o momento devido. Talvez você pense que eu estou fazendo isso por achar que "X" - o nome me pareceu apropriado - seria necessário em outra época, em um mundo no qual eles precisariam de um herói tal qual no passado. Você pode pensar assim, se quiser. Mas seria arrogância da minha parte tal linha de pensamento. Afinal, por mais que em tempos de necessidade o mundo realmente precisasse de heróis, por que eu deveria acreditar que cada época não fosse capaz de enfrentar seus próprios problemas? _

_Sinto-me invejoso de meu antigo companheiro ao fazer o que estou realmente fazendo: deixando meu legado para toda a humanidade na forma de "X", que se eu estiver certo, dará continuidade ao que eu descobri em Rock: Vida._

_O fato de ele ter um corpo dessa categoria nada significa. Ano após ano tenho pesquisado novas formas de tecnologia para dar a ele o meu melhor, torná-lo uma homenagem viva do meu trabalho, tal qual um pai tem com um filho criado e crescido. Mas, no fim, serão suas decisões que dirão o que ele realmente é, se está destinado a ser um robô de combate para defender a raça humana a qualquer custo ou, infinitamente superior a isso, será aquilo que eu sempre tive em mente quando comecei a construí-lo: um robô criado para interagir em um nível infinito com as pessoas a sua volta, com a sociedade, a vida e tudo o mais que o cerca, aprender realmente com eles, tomar decisões e aprender a agir e reagir de acordo com elas._

_Um robô social._

_E, tal qual um pai zeloso, a única coisa que realmente quero e que ele possa despertar em uma sociedade que, longe de não temê-lo - pois não faz parte de minhas crenças tal coisa, já que o medo, ódio e discriminação sempre hão de existir - aprenda a conviver com ele, enxergar o que está além de seus olhos e de suas meras percepções._

_Este é o fim de minha mensagem, mas, definitivamente, não será a última - tampouco única - vez que terá informações sobre mim. Pois, embora disponha de certa liberdade, ainda assim sou vigiado, o que me obrigou a, sob o risco de não perder tudo, deixar informações espalhadas por diversos lugares. Algumas você encontrará, outras, são meramente mensagens, informações e - por que não dizer - presente meus para meu filho._

_Para você que tem se empenhado nesta tarefa de contribuir com o desenvolvimento humano, indo contra todo o preconceito, ódio, rancor, dogma, intolerância e falta de apoio, não te desejo sorte. Sorte é algo sobrenatural, é dar uma desculpa para uma outra faceta humana. _

_Mas, bem mais do que se esforçar, dar o seu melhor tenha em mente sempre seus ideais. Por que, mesmo que às vezes você se perca do caminho que escolheu percorrer - o que é algo comum de acontecer - você, inevitavelmente, para ele irá retornar. E nos momentos de total falta de apoio e incompreensão, serão justamente dele as únicas forças que você irá tirar._

_Viva o futuro da maneira que você escolher, a história foi feita por aqueles que resolveram se arriscar - independente dos resultados atingidos - não pelos que, com medo, se acolheram em seu canto, esquecidos pelos confins do tempo, ignorados até pelos anais da história. _

_E, apesar deste triste fim, eu vivi uma era de glórias e maravilhas, na qual colossos criados pelo homem cavalgavam montarias voadoras, singrando os céus e, deixando a marca de sua existência._

_Neste século que terminou, reinei eu._

_Nesta era que passou, reinamos nós._

_Neste futuro que está para se iniciar, que reinem vocês._

_Dr. Light._

_Fim._

* * *

Notas do editor:

E aqui está o final do fanfic. Felizmente tudo terminou exatamente como eu esperava.

Ou quase.

Em primeiro, minhas desculpas por toda a demora, o capítulo 4 demorou bastante por que eu estava com outros projetos, e precisei retomar o fio da meada. Mais do que isso, eu queria tomar o cuidado de não terminar o texto de um rumo diferente do original. Quando você demora muito tempo para terminar um texto, corre o risco de, no último capítulo, usar uma narrativa totalmente diferente, um outro rumo.

Isso não é exatamente ruim, pois mostra a evolução do autor. O problema é fazer isso e acabar prejudicando o texto, já que muitas vezes um texto começa a ser escrito de determinada forma e para ser prosseguido, precisa seguir o mesmo padrão. Podem haver mudanças, evoluções, mas algumas coisas precisam ser seguidas, por isso o texto foi enviado para pessoas que acompanhavam-no desde o inicio para dizerem o que achavam.

As notas finais do Dr. Light (este epílogo) ficaram um tanto diferente quanto do original.

Em tempo: no começo de "Megaman X" mostram alguns relatos, o Reploid X sendo ativado por um cientista que o encontrou. Utilizando a tecnologia de X, este doutor criou toda uma geração de Reploids, usando uma tecnologia que, mesmo tendo sido criada há 100 anos atrás - a diferença de tempo entre Megaman e Megaman X são de 100 anos, segundo a cronologia da série - fez uma mudança drástica no panorama da civilização. O próprio Sigma, grande virão da Série futurista, foi construído com base em tal tecnologia.

Em tempo 2: Quem acompanhou a saga "Megaman X", deve ter sacado qual era o legado de Willy, o vírus. Alguns toques disso começam a ser dados em determinado momento, mas isso fica muito mais claro em Megaman X4 - imperdível! - e nos jogos seguintes quando, conforme a estória vai se desenvolvendo, X e Zero finalmente entendem a verdade acerca da revolta de Sigma e a ligação que os cinco tem(Zero, X, Sigma, Light e, pasmem, Willy!). Acredito que se eu dissesse isso aqui na cara, seria ofender os fãs da série, portanto, se você leu até aqui e entendeu a estória, vou imaginar que você conhece um mínimo dos jogos para não ficar boiando.

Voltando aos relatos de Light, em vários momentos da Série X, Megaman encontra cápsulas e compartimentos especiais com mensagens deixadas para seu "filho", tal qual dito na parte dos relatos. O texto acima foi uma adaptação da idéia original, abordando um clima mais sombrio.

Por que? Parti do seguinte principio: para sua época, Tanto X quanto Zero são reploids poderosíssimos. Para fins da trama, assumi que para terem se passado 100 anos e reploids como eles ainda sim serem considerados avançados (e eles são bem antigos) ou Light e Willy atingiram o ápice de sua "arte", ou a tecnologia estagnou. Resolvi trabalhar com as duas hipóteses, uma tendo sua participação na outra.

E aqui me despeço. Desculpem novamente o atraso, e espero que tenham gostado da estória. Ainda tenho um projeto para colocar em prática sobre Sonic - continuação de "Funeral para um Inimigo" - enfocando o lado mais sério do jogo.

Abraços, e não esqueçam de me dizer o que acharam!

Lexas

E-mail para contato:


End file.
